Que Dia!
by SeteEntediados
Summary: Um dia inusitado na vida dos integrantes do Glee Club. Cada capítulo, um personagem.
1. Que dia, Noah Puckerman

**QUE DIA, NOAH PUCKERMAN! QUE DIA!**

A primeira coisa que se faz quando acorda é abrir o olho, certo? Todo ser humano considerado normal costuma colocar os músculos localizados na região para funcionar e erguer um negócio chamado pálpebra. Então a luz ambiente entra, as pupilas focalizam e uma coisa maravilhosa que damos o nome de visão capta todas as formas e cores do ambiente em que o indivíduo se encontra. Mas não é o que acontece com Noah Puckerman. Ele desperta do sono, mas não abre os olhos de imediato. O primeiro sentido ativo dele ao despertar é o tato. É preciso sentir primeiro o ambiente, procurar por coisas que são reconhecíveis e só então abrir os olhos e suspirar aliviado por estar em um lugar seguro, de preferência o próprio quarto e, se possível, sozinho. É que Puck nunca tinha certeza de onde acordaria e com quem estaria. Vai que ele bebeu muito na noite anterior, pegou uma mulher casada e precisa sair correndo antes que o marido enganado apareça? Ou pior! Antes que a moça o convide a ficar. Existem regras para essas coisas e ficar para filar o café da manhã significa estabelecer algum tipo de intimidade. Dependendo de quem fosse, era melhor nem pensar. Como por exemplo, Linda Gordon, a mulher do xerife que tinha um fraco por garotos musculosos.

_Quem é você, e como você sabe de tudo isso?_

Porque eu sou deus!

_Ryan Murphy?_

Não outro!

_Brad Falchuk?_

Olha, a questão é a seguinte. Existem alguns deuses por aí, habitantes de um universo paralelo, que saem criando sujeitos como você. Alguns se contentam em assistir às suas misérias. Outros são ainda mais sacanas e gostam de interferir na dinâmica. Existe um terceiro tipo que clona a criação dos outros, cria um mundo paralelo e até faz algumas sacanagens, como, por exemplo, colocar meninas com pênis. Especialmente se elas se chamarem Santana Lopez e Quinn Fabray.

_Isso é..._

Demais para o seu QI, eu sei. Mas vamos estabelecer o seguinte: sou apenas alguém que vai te seguir por um dia. Um observador de suas ações, que certamente serão risíveis porque você não é um garoto muito esperto, apesar de toda marra. Não farei sacanagens como colocar uma vagina no lugar do seu precioso puckssauro. Fique despreocupado. Apenas vou contar os seus passos para que outros deuses como eu possam se divertirem com a sua cara.

_Quantos deuses como você existem?_

Tantos quantos as estrelas do céu.

_Eu devo te chamar de estrela do céu?_

Narrador está ótimo!

_E como devo proceder, ó narrador?_

Apenas faça o de sempre. Como disse: tudo que farei é observar.

_Nada de vaginas ou chifres na testa?_

Meus dedos estão descruzados.

Depois dessa conversa mental comigo, Puck abriu os olhos. Infelizmente não estava na segurança do próprio quarto. Encontrava-se nu ao lado de uma menina que era garçonete de uma fast food. Tudo que Puck sabia era que ela se chamava Jennifer e estava fazendo curso na Community College. Era só uma dessas garotas que mudavam de emprego como trocavam de roupa enquanto alimentavam o sonho de cair fora daquela cidade. Jennifer morava num quartinho alugado de uma pensão. Desses que custavam 30 dólares por semana e o senhorio engolia até um mês sem receber o aluguel. Puck tinha alguma simpatia por pessoas do tipo. Não era como se ele tivesse um destino muito melhor à espera tão logo se formasse na escola.

_Obrigado por seu voto de confiança!_

Apenas estou sendo realista aqui!

Vestiu as calças, a camiseta, os sapatos e deu uma última olhada na companheira de cama da vez. Jennifer era uma menina bonita: morena, pele clara, cabelos ondulados. Ela flertou com ele na noite anterior e Puck disse que esperaria pelo fim do expediente. Jennifer topou, estava solitária e queria uma companhia para a noite. Puck também. Lauren estava fazendo greve de sexo e ele era um cara que agüentava ficar um dia ou dois sem se deitar com uma garota. Mas uma semana inteira? Sete dias na seca? Nem mesmo toda a paixão que ele sentia pela atleta de luta Greco romana da escola era capaz de fazê-lo ficar abstinente por tanto tempo.

Estava atrasado para a escola. Não que isso fosse tão importante assim. Ele queria usar o chuveiro e Mckinley High estava mais próximo dali do que a própria casa. Pegou as chaves do carro e foi embora sem se despedir. Abriu a porta do velho Buick Regal 1988 duas portas cor vinho que ele estava reformando aos poucos. Era um clássico. Sempre se achava sexy quando andava com ele pelas ruas de Lima com os óculos escuros no rosto, o chiclete que ajudava a chamar atenção para o maxilar bem-definido e a camiseta básica branca que revelava o corpo bem trabalhado. Achava que ganhava algumas mulheres dessa forma, mas nunca convidava as mais elegantes e ricas a dar uma volta. Precisava trocar o estofado dos bancos, restaurar as portas e colocar uma maçaneta do vidro na porta do passageiro. Pelo menor o motor não encrencava muito e o aparelho de som era bom.

_Eu vou colocar a maçaneta nesta semana!_

Sinceramente, isso não me interessa.

Talvez interessasse para Lauren. A inusitada namorada de Puck reclamava por não poder abrir o vidro e sempre reclamava porque dentro do carro ficava muito quente e só tinha uma janela para resfriar.

_Não foi sempre. Que eu contei, só foram só quatro vezes!_

Mas é verdade, certo?

_Deixará de ser no fim da semana._

Já falei que não dou a mínima.

O estacionamento já estava cheio àquela hora e a única vaga que restava era ao lado do carro da senhora Jung, a velha professora de Literatura Inglesa, que sempre escancarava a porta e a batia contra o carro que estivesse ao lado. Por isso que a vaga ao lado era sempre a última a ser ocupada. E Puck queria colocar o raio da maçaneta, então era melhor lidar com um afundado na lataria do que pagar o reboque por estacionar em local irregular.

_Você disse que não ia me sacanear!_

Mas eu não fiz nada. Você acordou tarde depois de uma noite de sexo com uma garota que provavelmente não vai ver de novo e chegou atrasado à escola. Você conhece as regras Noah Puckerman!

Quando entrou correndo pelas portas do Mckinley, ainda encontrou alguns estudantes apressados para a primeira aula. Claro que ele não foi rápido o suficiente para descobrir qual era a primeira classe do dia, pegar os livros certos e correr para a sala. Chegou atrasado. Mas os problemas acadêmicos de Noah Puckerman não são interessantes. Ele é apenas um aluno regular que estuda o suficiente para tirar a média e continuar no time de futebol. Ele não passa de um jogador medíocre, assim como resto da equipe, mas eles ainda alimentam a ilusão que vão conseguir uma bolsa de estudo na universidade por causa do esporte.

_Nós estamos invictos nessa temporada._

Isso até a treinadora Beiste deixar vocês no próximo ano.

_Ela nunca faria isso!_

Ela está fazendo o piloto de outra série de comédia. Se der certo, adeus Glee.

_O quê?_

Os universos paralelos interferem no seu. É complexo, não tente entender.

O horário do almoço chegou e Puck pôde finalmente encontrar com a namorada. Lauren estava animada com um novo projeto para ficar famosa na internet. Até porque não bastava existir e interagir no meio virtual: era preciso ter fãs.

"Você o quê?"

"Eu serei a morte no Twitter. Todos os dias eu vou pesquisar sobre tragédias pelo mundo e vou fazer piada a respeito. Então, quanto eu atingir 100 mil seguidores, vou revelar o meu verdadeiro perfil".

"Isso vai te deixar famosa?"

"Tem gente que ganha dinheiro assim."

Nesse meio tempo, Rachel veio pisando duro pelo corredor. Parecia preocupada com alguma coisa. Seja lá o que fosse, ela dispararia no Glee Club ou alguém mais ou menos por dentro da história daria com a língua nos dentes. Puck, e até mesmo Lauren, já estavam habituados com a rotina e a dinâmica do grupo. Mas depois que eles viram uma mensagem de Mercedes Jones no celular convocando para uma reunião extraordinária, resolveram levar o bravado da pequena diva à sério. Puck nem teria a chance de discutir o fim da greve de sexo com Lauren tão cedo e isso era desapontador.

"Nós fomos roubados!" – disparou Kurt assim que Finn Hudson, o último a chegar à sala de ensaios, se sentou – "Alguém arrombou o nosso armário e pegou o CD do nosso ensaio com a música original e disse que publicaria todo o material para nossos concorrentes caso Rachel não seguisse todas as determinações dele."

"Que tipo de exigências?" – Finn estava assustado.

"Ainda não sabemos, mas Rachel está a essa hora no auditório junto com Sam para receber a primeira exigência" – Mercedes continuou.

"Sam?" – o ciúme de Finn começou a falar alto.

"Bom, alguém tinha que garantir a segurança dela e Sam foi o primeiro a se prontificar" – Kurt explicou.

"Ok... enquanto Trouty Mounth e Yentl vão ser chantageados, o que estamos fazendo aqui que não invadimos a casa de Jew Fro ainda?" – Santana disse como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

"Como você sabe que é ele?" – Artie perguntou e Santana revirou os olhos.

"Por favor! Roubar fitas e chantagear Berry? Só há uma pessoa e nessa escola estúpida o suficiente para tal."

"Bom..." – Puck se levantou e pediu a atenção – "Nesse caso isso é uma tarefa para os bad-ass do grupo. Santana, Mike, Lauren... temos trabalho a fazer."

"Tenho acessórios de celular extras no meu armário" – Lauren foi se levantando.

"Sorte a de vocês que hoje eu vim de calça e tênis" – Santana tirou a jaqueta e o arco de cabelo à Brittany. Depois começou a passar a mão nos cabelos para amarrá-los.

"Eu vou trocar a minha camiseta por uma preta" – Mike deu um beijo em Tina antes de se levantar.

"Eu posso descobrir a combinação armário dele" – disse Artie – "Se o CD estiver lá eu aviso vocês. Quinn..."

"Eu vou ameaçá-lo... mas sem garantias!"

"Kurt e eu vamos ficar de olho em Rachel" – foi a vez de Mercedes.

"Espere todos vocês!" – Finn gritou – "Isso é... isso é maluquice! O que vocês pensam que vão fazer?"

"O que sempre fazemos quando temos uma emergência parecida!" – Puck respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio. Mas não era.

Não era a primeira vez que alguém tentou chantagear o Glee Club. Para cada ação havia um integrante ideal. Puck sabia arrombar casas, Santana, Brittany e Mike eram ágeis se fosse preciso escalar árvores ou telhados. Mike tinha a vantagem de entender de computadores e Santana tinha grande facilidade em revirar uma casa sem deixar sinais. Tina, Artie e Lauren sabiam lidar com tecnologia e coisas semelhantes. Quinn era a mestra da arte da persuasão e do jogo sujo. Kurt e Mercedes espiavam de longe. Eram bons nessas coisas. Rachel, Finn e Sam costumavam ser deixados de fora. Rachel por ser emotiva e estabanada demais. Sam por ser ingênuo e honesto. Finn... ele era um problema. O suposto líder do grupo era capaz de fazer o mal-feito, mas era descuidado e costumava criar problemas caso o plano dele não fosse seguido. Foi por uma dessas que tanto Finn quanto Puck trabalharam numa loja de departamentos por dois meses só para pagar pneus furados dos integrantes do Vocal Adrenalina. Finn tinha utilidade como motivador, como agregador. Mas não para o trabalho sujo.

_Não seja tão duro com Finn... ele é meu camarada, por alguma razão._

Vocês estão no Glee Club.

_Isso... mas tem outra razão._

Você é o braço direito dele no time de futebol

_Certo, mas..._

Finn é popular e faz você ser popular também.

_Também, mas..._

Até hoje você se sente culpado por ter tirado a virgindade e engravidado Quinn mesmo sabendo que ela era namorada do seu suposto melhor amigo.

_É isso aí! Ou melhor..._

Finn é um sujeito bem-intencionado e você se sente mal em sacaneá-lo.

_Tem que ter algum outro motivo._

Finn é seu meio-irmão.

_O quê?_

Bah, não é verdade! Mas esse pulo de susto que você deu foi ótimo.

O grupo ouviu o sermão de 15 minutos de Finn sobre investigar melhor a história e comunicar com senhor Schuester. Palavras que entraram por um ouvido e saíram pelo outro. Se Finn quisesse realmente ajudar, ele mesmo tomaria uma atitude direta contra Jew Fro. Mas o que ele fez tão logo o clube fingiu ter dispersado foi ir até Rachel tirar satisfações do porque ela confiou em Sam e não nele numa situação como aquela. Não que esse draminha interessasse o restante do grupo. Puck, Kurt e Mercedes tinham lá a intenção primeira de proteger a amiga. Mas o resto estava agindo mais pelo grupo do que pela diva.

_Eu gosto da Rachel. Até que ela é legal._

Disso eu não discordo. Eu sei muito bem que você gosta de proteger a baixinha ao seu modo.

Tão logo Lauren pegou os equipamentos dela no armário, ela, Puck, Santana e Mike entraram no velho Buick. O carro da senhora Jung não estava mais no estacionamento, mas o amassado na lataria já se fazia presente. Lauren foi explicando o plano. Ela ficaria dentro do carro observando qualquer movimentação na rua e manteria contato no celular com todos os jogadores. Era de praxe Lauren desempenha a função de central de comunicação. Mike rodearia a casa para ver se estava tudo limpo. Era simpático e com jeito de bom moço o suficiente para ficar na retaguarda para que os dois mal-feitores principais pudessem vasculhar a casa. Ainda passaram na casa de Lauren para pegar o computador e um binóculo. Seria preciso testar a mídia e às vezes não haveria tempo para fazer isso no próprio local. Mas é claro, o universo nunca conspira à favor. O carro já pegava com alguma dificuldade e esperou aquele momento crucial para quebrar.

"Isso é ridículo!" – Santana deu um soco no banco da frente.

"Juro que isso nunca aconteceu antes" – Puck tentou insistir na ignição.

"Se você continuar o carro vai afogar!" – Lauren abriu a porta.

"Pra onde você está indo?"

"Abre o capô. Preciso dar uma olhada" – o coração de Puck amoleceu. A namorada dele era fantástica na peculiaridade dela.

Lauren deu uma olhada rápida. Verificou a mecânica e pediu para fazer alguns testes. Depois limpou as mãos na mangueira de frente à casa dela e deu o diagnóstico para os outros três.

"Acredito que seja a ignição!"

"E agora?" – Santana estava de braços cruzados – "Eu não vou voltar para a escola à pé para pegar o meu carro. Aliás. Eu jamais usaria o meu carro para uma operações dessas".

"O carro pega, mas vamos ter que empurrar" – e se posicionou atrás o veículo – "Puck, Mike... ajudem aqui. Lopez... pro volante. Você bombeia o acelerador pra entrar combustível e quando o carro pegar um embalo, você bombeia a embreagem para o carro pegar".

"Sorte sua que eu não dirijo só carros automáticos!"

Todos tomaram as posições. Lauren, Puck e Mike fizeram força para conseguir embalar até conseguirem chegar a uma pequena descida. Santana aproveitou a oportunidade e não desperdiçou. O carro pegou com sucesso e ela mesma continuou o resto do caminho como motorista. Estacionaram o Buick no início da rua vizinha porque era uma decida. Lauren se posicionou na esquina e ficou com o celular e binóculos a postos. Primeiro Mike andou em frente da casa de Ben Israel e parecia tudo quieto. Aparentemente não havia ninguém em casa. Ele fez o sinal para Puck e Santana se aproximarem. Rodearam a casa até a porta da cozinha que dava para uma espécie de quintal comunitário. Ben Israel morava num bairro de classe média baixa numa casa de pavimento simples. Nenhum integrante do Glee Club havia estado lá antes e não era seguro dizer onde estava o quarto do suposto chantagista. Os celulares dos três vibraram e Puck tomou um susto por estar concentrado em arrombar a tranca. Quebrar o vidro seria mais prático, claro, mas isso poderia trazer problemas.

"O que foi?" – atendeu ainda surtado.

"Quinn confirmou! É Jew Fro... mas ele alega ter material suficiente para fazer um estrago muito maior do que pensamos e não está com tanto medo assim de nós. Artie vai abrir o armário dele na primeira oportunidade!"

"Ele não vai colocar provas do crime dele no armário da escola!" – Mike palpitou.

"É o que eu acho. Seja lá o que for, vamos ter de fazer uma limpa é no quarto dele" – Santana deu mais uma olhada ao redor para ver se encontrava olhos curiosos.

Finalmente Puck conseguiu abrir a porta.

_Finalmente?_

Convenhamos! Você é um ladrão muito do pé-rapado.

Os três entraram na casa com cautela. Era um lugar simples. A cozinha tenha uma mesa pequena e três cadeiras. Até onde se sabia, Ben Israel não tinha irmãos e morava com os avós. Saindo da cozinha e passando por uma saleta havia um corredor que dava acesso aos quartos. O primeiro deles gritava a Jew Fro. Os três não tardaram em começar a explorar o lugar. Havia muitos equipamentos de filmagem no armário do estudante e uma coleção de fitas em VHS. Todos em capas originais de filmes geeks clássicos. Santana até pensou em roubar o exemplar de "Metrópoles" de Fritz Lang, mas não havia onde pudesse assisti-lo. Ela deixou para lá e se concentrou nas gavetas de roupa enquanto Mike colocava na sacola todas as mídias que encontrava. E eram muitas. Puck não gostava do trabalho de procura. Ele ficou mais entretido com a coleção de bonequinhos do Mario Bros em cima de uma estante.

_Mario Bros é um clássico. Mais respeito!_

Nada contra, amigo. Até eu acho o encanador bacaninha. Só não o suficiente para ter bonequinhos.

_Isso é preconceito!_

Você que diz.

Puck gelou quando ouviu um barulho de porta. Santana também. Mike estava sentado no chão, deitou-se. Era só o que deu para fazer quando uma senhora de idade apareceu à porta e com um rifle apontado.

"Parados aí!"

Santana e Puck imediatamente levantaram as mãos em rendição. Mike rolou para debaixo da cama de Israel e nã foi notado pela velha senhora.

"Nós somo samigos do seu neto..." – Santana tentou articular – "Israel pediu para que a gente viesse aqui pegar uma coisa para ele..."

"É mesmo?" – a senhora não abaixou o rifle – "Então por que você não liga para o meu neto e confirme isso para mim? No viva voz!"

Bingo! Ninguém tinha o telefone. A velha se afastou da porta e gritou para que os dois saíssem do quarto com as mãos pra cima. Tanto Puck quanto Santana estavam suando frio e obedeceram. Os dois saíram do quarto e foram fazendo tudo que a senhora ordenava. Sentaram no sofá sob a mira da arma até a polícia chegar. Santana tentou argumentar falando alto para não dar chances de que Mike pudesse ser escutado enquanto esperava a oportunidade de dar o fora. A polícia chegou 10 minutos depois. Uma das duas delegacias de Lima ficava ali perto. Era estratégico manter uma naquela região. Santana e Puck foram algemados e levados até a prisão. Santana ligou mortificada para o pai. Era a primeira vez que era pega cometendo algum delito. Puck estava mais relaxado. A mãe dele não pagaria fiança de qualquer maneira, ele não tinha dinheiro e rezava para que o pai de Santana pudesse ser benevolente o suficiente.

"Eu nunca conheci o seu pai, Santana" – Puck procurou conversar um pouco para distrair a colega apreensiva – "Curioso é que eu sequer fui a sua casa. Você mora aqui perto não é? Naquele bairro que tem muitos mexicanos?"

"É!" – ela respondeu nervosa. Continuava a andar de um lado para outro balbuciando frases.

"Fiquei curioso. Por que você nunca me levou para a sua casa? Vergonha?"

"Algo assim..." – ela continuava sem querer conversar. Olhava para a unha o tempo todo como se tivesse a urgência de roer, mas ao mesmo tempo querendo resistir à tentação.

Um homem parou em frente à cela. Chamou a atenção de Puck por parecer um figurão. O sujeito usava um terno escuro bem cortado, cabelos curtos, e barba bem feita. Era um homem que cheirava dinheiro de longe. E o tal homem olhava para eles com cara de bravo.

"Oi papai" – Santana falou baixinho.

"Conversamos em casa, mocinha!" – disse enquanto o guarda abria a cela.

Puck balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

"Então... periferia da cidade?" – perguntou a Santana antes que ela tivesse a chance de sair.

"Só Britt sabe. Não comenta com ninguém, ok?"

"Te vejo amanhã... ou em alguns dias... sei lá..."

Santana saiu da sela e andou encolhida a trás do pai. Enquanto Puck balançou os ombros e procurou relaxar enquanto a sela estivesse vazia. Os outros presos podiam ser aterrorizantes e ali era um luxo aproveitar cada momento sozinho.

_Narrador. Você podia interferir aí no universo e acelerar minha permanência nesse lugar._

Eu disse que só iria observar.

_Não é justo. Quebra esse galho. Eu não provi diversão para esses outros tais deuses?_

São as regras do jogo!

_Esse jogo não tem graça e não é justo._

Eu posso te contar se o plano de vocês funcionou. Serve?

_É alguma coisa._

Mike terminou de fazer a limpa e foi embora. O material dos ensaios do Glee estava no meio e Lauren conseguiu material bom o suficiente para manter Israel longe de qualquer um de vocês por muito tempo.

_Ele vai tirar a queixa?_

(...)

"Falando sozinho, Puckerman?"

"Lauren! O que faz aqui?"

"Mike e eu tivemos um particular com Jew Fro. A queixa vai ser retirada"

O policial logo veio com a as chaves e abriu a cela.

"Deu sorte, rapaz. Que seja a última vez que eu veja a sua cara nessas circunstâncias"

Puck cumprimentou o policial e depois deu um beijo apaixonado na namorada.

"Sabe a greve?" – Lauren sorriu maliciosa – "Ela foi longa demais!"

"Concordo!"

Os dois saíram de mãos dadas da delegacia. O carro que estava estacionado não era o Buick, mas o confiável Ford Focus de Lauren. Um que não era preciso rezar para que a ignição funcione, que tinha estofado inteiro e vidros automáticos.

_Não precisa humilhar._

Só estou descrevendo a situação.

_Isso é humilhação._

Puck, sério... você não a merece.

_Talvez não. Mas eu é que não vou desperdiçar a minha chance de ter uma garota tão legal como namorada._

Não vacile com Lauren. Ou eu lhe darei uma vagina e coloco chifres na sua cabeça.

_Entendido, deus narrador. Dê minhas saudações aos outros deuses._

Considere feito!

"Sério, Puckerman! Com quem você está falando?"

...

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

"_**Que dia, Mercedes Jones! Que dia!"**_


	2. Que dia, Mercedes Jones

**QUE DIA, MERCEDES JONES! QUE DIA!**

"_All by myself/ Don't wanna be all by myself anymore..._"

Mercedes Jones é uma diva que é igualmente fã de outras divas, mas não de Celine Dion. Isso era coisa de Rachel Berry, não dela. Oras, Mercedes Jones jamais cantaria música deprimente. A estima dela às vezes vacilava aqui e ali, mas em geral era uma pessoa muito confiante. Daí a razão de gostar de Aretha e soletrar R.E.S.P.E.C.T. Chorar feito uma idiota enquanto se canta "_All by myself_" para Mercedes era a cena de abertura de Bridget Jones: aquela mesma da abertura em que a protagonista está deprimida no sofá em um pijama horrível e, de repente, começa a "dublar" a música com toda a dramaticidade necessária. Não, isso era definitivamente Rachel Berry... ou a manifestação do lado sombrio de Quinn Fabray. Nunca, jamais poderia ser Mercedes Jones.

Ela até tinha uma teoria de que "All By Myself" era na verdade uma arma secreta canadense que servia para torturar e subjugar os demais povos do mundo. Tal como Justin Bieber e, antes dele, Bryan Adams. Sério! Teve um dia que ela acordou com o rádio-despertador tocando "Everething I Do" e Mercedes pensou seriamente em passar o dia ensolarado dentro do quarto se entupindo de junk food enquanto assistia "A Noite dos Desesperados". Por isso levava a teoria muito à sério, mesmo quando Kurt ria disso. Bom, o melhor amigo dela era suspeito para falar: ele adorava Celine Dion e tinha uma paixonite heterossexual secreta pela Nelly Furtado.

Apesar de que, lá no fundo, Mercedes adorava a música tema de Titanic e sempre chorava na cena em que Rose já velhinha joga o diamante no mar e morre em uma cama quentinha, tal como o amado Jack profetizou. Então o espírito dela se rejuvenesce e reencontra o amado no navio... sobem os créditos e a música da Celine Dion começa. Se bem que, se for pensar bem, aquilo lá era um tipo de purgatório. Aquele bando de espíritos eternamente presos em um dos navios mais mal-feitos da história? Purgatório, meu bem... paraíso jamais!

_O quê?_

O que o quê?

_Quem está falando?_

Deus!

_James Brown? Marvin Gaye? Ray Charles?_

Não, nenhum desses... mas boas escolhas as suas. Eu sou apenas o narrador da sua história. E por ser onipresente, onisciente, onipotente e online... bom isso me dá esse status.

_Onipotente?_

Já te falei das garotas com pênis?

_Não e nem quero saber! A questão é: o que você está fazendo na minha cabeça?_

Tirei uma folga para acompanhar um dia na sua vida.

_E por que eu? Minha vida é tão interessante assim?_

Na verdade... não. Ela é até uma vidinha muito sem graça. Mas você é uma figura interessante. Um tanto quanto subestimada, talvez.

_Então você vai mostrar o quanto eu sou uma estrela de verdade não valorizada pelos meus amigos? Já estava mais que na hora de alguém tomar uma atitude._

Eu não vou tomar atitude alguma, meu bem. Minha função aqui é observar, jamais interferir. Você segue o seu dia normalmente e eu conto a sua história. Por isso me chamo narrador. É simples, é corriqueiro, agora chega de papo-furado, ok?

A família de Mercedes não tinha do que reclamar. Os Jones eram bem de vida. Papai Jones era um dentista bem requisitado, mamãe Jones era dona de uma butique, filho Jones estava na OSU e filha Jones queria ser diva. Papai e mamãe Jones tinham carros de luxo da garagem e a filha Jones gozava de um belíssimo GM Tracker. Ela não suportava a idéia de se aventurar ao ar livre a ponto de ter um carro desenhado para enfrentar estrada de chão, pedras, riachos e atoleiros. Mas e daí? O "bebê" dela era lindo. De certa forma, ter uma vida de luxos dentro de casa era uma compensação pelo fato de Mercedes ser apenas uma underdog na escola: assim como a maior parte dos seus colegas de coral. E mesmo dentro do coral, as pessoas que tinha mais afinidade eram os underdogs dos underdogs: Kurt e Rachel Berry. Depois Artie, Tina e Mike. Lauren se situava numa posição indefinida. Aí vinha os top dogs: Quinn, Santana, Puck, Finn, Sam e Brittany. Se os outros viam as coisas da mesma forma? Talvez. Mercedes com certeza tinha várias classificações para si e para os colegas mais próximos.

Ela tinha certa mania de listas que fazia no caderno e guardava para si. Dentro do Glee Club, quem era os mais bonitos: Santana, Quinn, Puck, Sam e Brittany. Finn não fazia o tipo dela. Aliás, Mercedes não se lembrava da última vez que o capitão do grupo conversou com ela fora das reuniões do coral. Talvez nunca. E tinha a lista dos mais legais: Kurt, Tina, Artie, Brittany e Mike. Rachel Berry não era tão legal assim, apesar das duas começarem a se aproximar mais e mais. A lista dos mais inteligentes: Kurt, Quinn, Artie, Mike e Tina. A lista dos mais estilosos incluía: ela própria, Santana, Brittany, Kurt e só. Ela considerava todo o resto um desastre. A lista dos mais influentes contava com: Rachel, Finn e Quinn. Talvez Santana: ela podia ser muito persuasiva quando tinha algum interesse.

A lista mais importante aos olhos de Mercedes era dos mais talentosos: Kurt, ela própria e Rachel. Num degrau abaixo vinha Santana e Artie. No outro abaixo, os talentos de Brittany e Mike para a dança. Depois o resto do Glee Club. Era como Mercedes podia se sentir superior a todos os outros. E era a razão por se sentir tão injustiçada. Ela cantava inúmeras vezes durante os ensaios do clube, era verdade. E até fez o grande número final da noite dos negligenciados em que só os colegas assistiram. Mas na hora da competição quem tinha os solos? Rachel e Santana. Quem fazia os duetos? Rachel e Finn. Até mesmo Quinn e Sam tiveram a honra. Ah, e ainda tinham os números para a escola que sempre davam errado. Até mesmo nesses Brittany já teve a satisfação de ser solista. E no show do intervalo do jogo de futebol? Rachel, Artie, Santana e Finn.

Mas hoje seria o dia da redenção com a Noite das Divas no Breadstrix!

"Nós precisamos fechar o programa de apresentações agora" – Rachel disse enquanto almoçávamos – "Temos de fazer direito porque hoje é dia de promoção de lasagna no Breadstrix, portanto, teremos um público expressivo de até 150 pessoas, que a é a capacidade máxima do lugar. E o dono ainda deixou claro que se os clientes reclamarem, ele corta a nossa apresentação pela metade. Por isso precisamos deixar estabelecido com os garotos da banda que o nosso repertório será o mais popular possível de forma que a gente possa ganhar a platéia logo de início. Tento em vista todos esses..."

"Caramba Berry! Será que você nunca consegue ir direto ao ponto?" – Santana revirou os olhos.

"Não sei porque está se metendo!" – Mercedes cruzou os braços – "Você mesma disse que não queria participar."

"Isso foi até a gente... conversar" – Rachel sorriu enquanto Kurt e Mercedes ergueram a sobrancelha curiosos para saber o que se passava – "O quê? Santana é perfeita para ser a segunda voz no meu número! Enfim... por causa da peculiaridade na nossa situação, precisamos começar arrebatadores, por isso eu serei a primeira com um número de Celine Dion!"

"O quê!" – Mercedes quase pulou da cadeira. Ela sabia que começar o dia ouvindo Celine Dion no rádio-despertador era um mau-presságio – "Pro inferno que não! Se quiser ser arrebatadora, garota, que seja eu cantando Beyoncé, entendeu? Isso sim é número para segurar platéia de restaurante."

"Em um show normal ou até em uma feira até pode ser, mas aquelas pessoas estão muito mais interessadas em comer macarrão e comer o pão do que ouvir a nossa música. Logo, se começarmos agradáveis e discretos, quase como um som ambiente, nós podemos ser mais bem-sucedidos em nossa empreitada. É preciso lembrar que o dono nos autorizou a recolher nossos donativos apenas uma vez: no final. Mais uma razão para começarmos indolores e fazermos uma apresentação bombástica: a de grupo no final. Eu, você, Tina e Kurt vamos fazer "Lady Marmalade" enquanto Santana vai passar com o chapéu. A gente 20% de tudo que ganhar para o dono do restaurante e podemos ficar com o resto!"

"Ainda acho que começar com Celine Dion é querer naufragar o barco!"

Aquela era mais uma tentativa dos garotos do coral em arrecadar fundos para a viagem em Nova York. Era preciso pagar transporte, alimentação e hospedagem. Competir não era algo barato, sobretudo para uma escola como a McKinley e a comunidade que a sustentava. Uma em que os pais achavam que tudo era responsabilidade do governo local e eram preguiçosos demais para participar de qualquer atividade extra-curricular que não fosse jogos de futebol.

_Hey, narrador deus! Isso é maldade!_

Mesmo? Eu nunca vi os seus pais ou dos seus amigos na platéia em qualquer atividade que vocês façam. Aliás, só Judy Fabray há muitos anos, mesmo assim as intenções dela não era prestigiar a filha e o grupo.

_Eu não tenho argumentos contra isso._

Claro que não tem. Eu vou na ferida.

Mercedes se resignou com a sequência estabelecida por Rachel. Primeiro a smurfete, depois Kurt, Mercedes e a versão de "Lady Marmalade". Os outros colegas de Glee Club prometeram presença para dar suporte, apesar dos protestos de Rachel porque eles ocupariam mesas de potenciais contribuintes à causa. Não deixava de ter certa lógica.

_Pera aí. Agora você está defendendo Rachel?_

Eu disse que havia lógica, uma vez que vocês arrecadariam seus 50 dólares passando o chapéu. Se os outros gleeks ocupassem uma mesa, seria um dólar a menos. Sacou?

_Eu te odeio senhor narrador._

Não estou aqui por popularidade, meu amor.

Naquele dia o coral ficou dividido. Enquanto os outros alunos planejavam junto ao professor Schuester, as três divas, mais Santana, ensaiavam no auditório. Kurt estava do solo de "Because The Night", dos 10000 Maniacs, quando Mercedes o viu: o seu maior segredo. Ele atendia pelo nome de Marc Becker, o garoto que dividia duas classes com a diva negra. Mercedes era absolutamente apaixonada pelo capitão do time de xadrez. Sim, tratava-se de um nerd sem muitos atrativos físicos a não ser aquele detalhe que hipnotizava uma das maiores vozes do coral: o sapato impecável e o passo de dança que fazia igual ao James Brown: coisa que Mercedes julgava ser impossível vindo de um garoto branco.

E lá estava Marc no fundo do auditório com mais o restante da Grifinória – andava sempre acompanhado dos melhores amigos, a CDF Helena Bonner e o bobo da corte George Cash. Enquanto o grupo ajustava os detalhes, Mercedes viu a boa oportunidade para se aproximar do grupo.

"Oi Mercedes! O que estão fazendo? Outro show para a escola?" – Marc disse sorridente. E quando o menino sorria, Mercedes sorria. E olha que eles estavam muito longe de ter qualquer relacionamento.

"Não ficou sabendo na nossa Noite das Divas, no Breadstrix? Vamos apresentar para arrecadar fundos ao coral."

"Parece muito bom!"

"Por que você não vai?"

"Seria... é quem... bom Mercedes... eu fico sem jeito de pedir uma coisa dessas..." – o coração da diva disparou, mas Mercedes segurou bem todo o tsunami de emoções que batia em seu peito. Marc iria pedir para sair com ela? Ele iria propor uma amizade mais próxima? Aquilo era muito. Então ela respirou fundo e escutou – "É verdade que a Santana não está mais namorando Sam Evans?"

Mercedes já não escutava mais a voz de Kurt no palco. A cabeça dela foi tomada pela famigerada Celine Dion com os cabelos esvoaçantes cantando "_Near, far, wherever you are/ I believe that the heart does go on..._". A droga do Titanic afundando pela enésima vez, Jack afundando nas águas congelantes do Atlântico Norte, pipoca, coca-cola, cobertor, a cena inicial de Britget Jones e a droga do filme "A Noite dos Desesperados". Todas essas imagens acontecendo ao mesmo tempo como um flash de depressão.

Então o cara que Mercedes tinha uma queda séria tinha interesse em Santana? Logo em quem! Na pessoa que iria rir na cara dele sem a menor preocupação em ferir ou não os sentimentos? Na menina gay que podia enganar a todos na escola menos a Mercedes? Sim, a diva era uma ótima observadora e ela já havia flagrado Santana empurrando Brittany para dentro da sala do faxineiro até mesmo quando a outra menina estava em um relacionamento sólido com Artie. Na bitch mor? Mercedes olhou para o palco. Kurt já não cantava mais. Ele estava discutindo qualquer coisa com Rachel enquanto Santana permanecia alheia sentada à beira do palco com as pernas cruzadas e lixando a unha.

"Por que você não aparece no Breadstrix hoje à noite? Santana vai estar lá e vai fazer um número especial com Rachel Berry. Tenho certeza que seria um momento oportuno para você se aproximar e falar com ela!"

"Você acha mesmo?"

"Santana está muito mudada, sabe? Ela é toda durona por fora, mas é uma romântica por dentro. Tenho certeza que você terá chances"

Mercedes virou as costas e voltou-se para o palco. O repertório dela mudou. Se Rachel Berry pensava que ela iria continuar com o plano da música indolor, a outra diva estava redondamente enganado. Aquela era Mercedes Jones, afinal!

Sério, Mercedes, isso é maldade!

_Você lê meus pensamentos?_

Claro que sim!

_E você vai fazer alguma coisa a respeito?_

Já disse que não vou interferir.

Então pegue a pipoca e divirta-se narrador, porque a Noite das Divas vai ser inesquecível.

Após uma breve discussão entre Rachel e Kurt, Mercedes pediu para ficar sozinha com a banda e mudou os planos. Depois, sem falar com mais ninguém, voltou para casa. Os pais não estavam em casa. Devia ser mais um dia cheio. Às vezes Mercedes sentia saudades do tempo que Quinn morava com ela. Foi uma convivência curta e imperfeita. Mas no fim da tarde uma gozava da companhia da outra enquanto viam televisão e comiam qualquer bobagem. Quinn falava pouco. Bom, ela ainda é assim, mas era boa companhia.

Mercedes comeu o sanduíche, bebeu um suco, tomou um banho e secou os cabelos. Roupa de show com brilho, por favor. Não era porque ela cantaria num restaurante italiano que ela não deveria se menos glamorosa. Atenção especial na franja. Então ela pegou o carrão e dirigiu até o Breadstrix. Lá encontrou as outras divas, Santana e a banda preparando o palco. A casa estava cheia, garçons corriam de lá para cá e a maioria estava alheia a movimentação no espaço reservado. E mesmo com todas as recomendações de Rachel Berry, o restante do coral foi prestigiar os colegas. Bom, eles formavam uma equipe imperfeita, mas unida, afinal.

"Senhoras e senhores" – Rachel foi ao microfone – "Nós somos o Novas Direções, o coral de William Mckinley High, e estamos nos apresentando na noite de hoje e entreter a todos vocês. E aqueles que quiserem, podem pagar pelo show ao final. O dinheiro vai nos ajudar a ir para Nova York e competir nas nacionais junto com outros corais do país todos. Ajude-nos a representar com orgulho a nossa cidade e o nosso grandioso estado de Ohio".

Duas pessoas aplaudiram a apresentação. Pelo menos ninguém gritou Vocal Adrenalina, porque aí seria demais. Mais até do que levar sapato na cara. Rachel se posicionou e olhou para trás. Santana estava entediadíssima mais ao fundo o palco com o outro microfone. Ela odiava Celine Dion. Rachel começou a cantar "I'm Alive" e logo se percebeu qual era o verdadeiro propósito de Santana ali: mais do que a segunda voz, ela era o elemento sexy que distraía a atenção dos mais raivosos. Assim, ninguém tacou almôndegas e talharins em direção ao palco. Ah sim, Marc estava lá sentando em uma das mesas com os outros dois escudeiros enquanto babava por Santana. O sangue de Mercedes borbulhou, mas a sua frustração estava direcionada em algo muito mais produtivo.

Então, depois que Rachel agradeceu a todos pela oportunidade (e por não jogar sapatos), em especial às dez pessoas que aplaudiram, Mercedes pegou Santana pela mão e a conduziu sob protestos até a mesa de Marc.

"Santana, esse é Marc, presidente do Clube de Xadrez. Marc, essa é Santana Lopez..." – ficou um tempo tentando encontrar um complemento – "ex-cherrio da escola!"

"Que merda é essa, Mercedes?" – Santana disse em sua brutal falta de senso.

"Marc é um amigo meu que queria te conhecer."

"Eu já conheço todos os garotos relevantes da escola" – apontou para Marc sem ao menos olhar para o rapaz – "e ele não é um!"

Santana saiu sem a menor cerimônia. Mercedes fingiu constrangimento e se desculpou. Que cara-de-pau!

"Desculpe... Santana às vezes..."

"Não, deixa pra lá... eu já estou indo mesmo..."

"Espere. Eu vou me apresentar agora, depois de Kurt. Por que você não espera e assiste. Vou cantar em sua homenagem".

"Olha Mercedes... sinceramente eu não curto nada desse Glee Club ou as pessoas que estão nele... bom... você até que é legal, mas convenhamos, vocês são um tanto quanto... chatos. Sinceramente, eu sou um dos que estimula os meus pais a sabotarem os fundos para a atividades de vocês porque, sinceramente, acho que nossa escola estaria muito melhor sem vocês, tipos esquisitos. Eu ainda tinha algum interesse na gostosona da Santana, mas já que ela não está afim, então..."

"E agora" – Kurt anunciou no palco após receber os três aplausos – "Mercedes Jones".

A diva olhou para o palco e depois para Marc.

"Fique. Essa música é pra você"

Mercedes foi até o palco só para pegar o microfone. Ela rapidamente conversou com os meninos da banda e combinou uma terceira música que não estava no programa, mas que eles já estavam cansados de tocar. Não seria o menor problema. Os primeiros acordes foi para o hit de Cee-Lo Green. Não o "Forget You" PG. Mercedes começou a cantar com toda a força dos pulmões a versão de "Fuck You", do qual Santana se animou e começou a fazer o backing para a quase amiga, tal como Artie. Rachel e Kurt arregalaram os olhos, assim como quase todos os outros gleeks. Puck e Brittany estavam adorando. Mães começaram a tampar os ouvidos dos filhos menores e o grupo de carolas que estavam celebrando um aniversário faziam cara de que iam desmaiar de tão horrorizadas.

Então Mercedes se aproximou da mesa de Marc. "_Uh Why!/ Uh Why/ Uh Why sir?/ Oh, I Love you/ Oh, i still Love you..._". Pegou o prato de macarronada da mesa ao lado e despejou o conteúdo na cabeça de Marc sem a menor cerimônia, seguido de um banho de Fanta Uva. De repente o som dos amplificadores foi desligado. Em cima do placo estava o dono do restaurante enfurecido.

"Ninguém canta mais aqui. Vocês? Fora!" – todos aplaudiram!

A banda pegou os instrumentos e literalmente saiu correndo do restaurante. Com os demais gleeks não foi diferente. No estacionamento, quando todos se reuniram ainda meio sem-fôlego por causa da pressa e do susto.

"Eu não acredito que você fez isso!" – Rachel estava histérica, enquanto os demais começaram a morrer de rir da situação ridícula – "A gente nunca mais vai poder fazer qualquer coisa no Breadstrix! Aliás, a gente nunca mais vai poder sequer entrar no restaurante!"

Santana pegou um pedaço de pão que ela tinha roubado na confusão e enfiou na boca de Rachel.

"Pronto! Resolvido!"

"Mercedes..." – Kurt passou os braços nos ombros da amiga – "o que foi aquilo?"

"Resumindo a história... desde o início do ano que eu tenho uma queda pelo Marc, do clube de xadrez. Ele até que conversava comigo e não me dava bola. Hoje me perguntou se poderia apresentar Santana e eu disse para ele vir aqui. Sabia que Santana o rejeitaria, então eu cantaria 'Please Love Me' em homenagem a Marc. Mas ele reagiu de uma forma inesperada quando Santana o rejeitou e confessou que fazia a cabeça dos pais dele a boicotar o Glee Club. Aí eu mudei de planos cinco segundos depois..."

Kurt a abraçou mais forte, encostando a cabeça dele contra o ombro da amiga, enquanto todos os outros, menos Rachel, fizeram algum carinho na amiga, como "high fives", um beijo no rosto, um sorriso, um passar de mão nas costas.

"Acho que fui precipitada em te julgar então..." – Rachel disse olhando para o chão.

"Eu te desculpo, Rach... mais o próximo solo é meu!"

Kurt se despediu de Blaine com um beijo e depois foi em direção da melhor amiga. Ela estava precisando muito mais dele do que o namorado. Os dois combinaram em ver um filme em pijamas ridículos. Era o melhor dos programas. Antes, Kurt disse que passaria em casa para pegar as coisas. Mercedes se despediu dos amigos e foi para casa esperar por Kurt.

Você fez um bom trabalho.

_Eu arruinei com uma chance de conseguirmos dinheiro._

Acredite, vocês não conseguiriam grande coisa.

_Sério? Você não está dizendo isso para me consolar?_

Oras, se eu interferisse Marc teria sido mais gentil, você cantaria B.B King, três pessoas iriam aplaudir, Santana ia passar o chapéu enquanto vocês três cantavam "Lady Marmalede" e arrecadariam no total 32 dólares, menos os 20% do dono do Breadstrix.

_Fala sério!_

Eu não disse que sou onitudo?

_Será que eu nunca vou conseguir um namorado?_

Aí você quer spoilers. Isso não faz parte dos negócios aqui.

_Ok... ei, você poderia me dizer como é que Rachel convenceu Santana a fazer segunda voz numa música da Celine Dion?_

Rachel descobriu aquela coisa sobre Santana que você já sabe há muito tempo.

_Oh!_

Às vezes o feitiço vai contra o feiticeiro.

Kurt abriu a porta do quarto da amiga.

"Tudo bem Cedes?"

"Tudo ótimo. Estou me sentindo leve agora."

"Que filme vai querer ver hoje?"

"Qualquer um que não tenha Celine Dion na trilha sonora"

"Barbra?"

"Por um acaso Rachel está aqui? Não! Que tal 'Dreamgirls'"

"Perfeito!"

...

_**No próximo capítulo:**_

_**Que dia Tina Cohen-Chang, que dia!**_


	3. Que dia, Quinn Fabray

**QUE DIA, QUINN FABRAY! QUE DIA!**

Algumas pessoas acreditam que, faça chuva ou faça sol, Quinn Fabray acorda deslumbrante e bela em seu quarto de princesa. Dois esquilos colocam as pantufas no lugar certo para ela calçar. À janela, um casal de passarinhos azuis e adoráveis estão à espera da bela para iniciar um dueto sinfônico de assobios e cantos. Então a princesa Quinn Fabray escolhe o vestido do dia, escova rapidamente o cabelo deslumbrante e sai para a escola, lugar onde sempre é desejada pelos homens e invejada pelas mulheres. Há outra versão mais interessante que Quinn Fabray na verdade é uma integrante da família Adams. Ela acorda no quarto escuro, sempre está chovendo e trovejando lá fora. Então ela vai diante do espelho, olha a sua imagem grotesca refletida e renova o feitiço diário de beleza. Claro que nada é eterno, o feitiço termina à meia noite, quando ela volta a ter a forma grotesca original. Obviamente, o primeiro grupo viu muito o desenho "Branca de Neve", da Disney. O segundo grupo misturou a mesma Branca de neve com o princípio do sapatinho de cristal da Cinderela em uma inversão de sentido bizarra. Ou seria Shrek?

Quinn sabia vagamente dessas versões de admiradores e detratores. Ela nunca deu muita atenção a essas histórias. Na real, ela simplesmente acordava como qualquer outro ser humano: cabelos bagunçados, rosto amassado, alguma baba no travesseiro...

_Opa! Baba no travesseiro não! Quem é você para afirmar tal coisa?_

Deus. Mas você não vai acreditar e ainda vai dizer que é uma blasfêmia.

_Isso é uma blasfêmia!_

Depende do ponto de vista. Há religiões que afirmam que há um deus dentro de cada um de nós. Sendo assim, eu sou deus tanto quando você é ao seu modo.

_Blasfêmia! _

Quem é você para afirmar que a sua crença, o seu modo de pensar, a sua roupa, a sua casa, o seu corpo, a sua posição social é o mais certo? Logo vindo de um mero ser humano entre bilhões que habitam um planeta ridículo que circula em torno de uma estrela pequena entre outras bilhões que compõe uma única galáxia dentre as outras bilhões de galáxias que existe no universo? Então dentro de toda essa grandiosidade, você, um mero micróbio, está certa a ponto de dizer o que é blasfêmia e o que não é?

_Desculpe é que eu..._

Não esquenta Fabray. Minha função não é te julgar. Nunca foi. Vim para narrar o seu dia.

_Por quê?_

Para as pessoas terem a oportunidade de te conhecer melhor, talvez. Que acima de tudo você é um ser humano pensante, normal, que baba no travesseiro com todos os outros. Isso parece razoável para você?

_Parece justo. Mas vá com calma._

Irei com a mesma calma com que fui com os outros dois.

_Então eu não sou a primeira a ter um diálogo com... é... vejamos... você?_

Não é a primeira e nem será a última.

Quinn baba no travesseiro como todo ser humano. Ela acorda com a camiseta tamanho "G" retorcida, assim como a cueca samba-canção. É assim que gostava de dormir. A não ser, claro, que ela vá para casa de alguém ou vice-versa. Nesse caso, ela guarda camisolas bonitas que não tem o mesmo conforto. Quando era uma cheerio, o dia começava cedo por causa dos treinamentos matinais. O hábito não mudou, só a rotina ficou diferente. Depois que levanta, Quinn veste a calça de ginástica, uma camisa antiga das equipes esportivas da escola, um casaco e sai para correr pela vizinhança. São 3 km cumpridos diariamente. Ela morava próxima a Brittany e a Mercedes e as casas das companheiras de Glee Club ficavam no trajeto. Não tinha certeza se alguma delas já a viu correndo entre o fim da madrugada e o nascer do sol. Os locais sempre estão quietos quando passa correndo. Quando retorna para casa, faz um alongamento bem feito no quintal antes de subir para o quarto tomar um banho, escovar os cabelos, usar um vestido impecável e incorporar a outra personalidade de Quinn Fabray: manipulativa, bitch, poderosa, mas sem perder (muito) a ternura.

Quinn não tinha uma agenda especial para o dia. Ela até desejava que o dia fosse tedioso. Iria para as aulas, faria educação física, tomaria uma ducha e depois Glee Club. A tarefa da semana era pesquisar músicas feitas exclusivamente para filmes e, sobre tal assunto, ela pouco entendia. Como uma pessoa comum, ela gostava de assistir filmes. E como uma pessoa comum, não prestava atenção em detalhes técnicos – só queria saber se a história satisfazia ou não – e se levantava da poltrona ou voltava ao menu inicial para ver os extras tão logo começavam a subir os créditos. Então ela nunca prestou atenção em música feita exclusivamente para filmes, mas sabia que os desenhos da Disney ganharam vários Oscars. Ensaiou, no entanto, Take My Breath Away, de Top Gun, porque era clichê, fácil, casava com a voz dela. Quinn também não estava muito afim de esforço para esse tipo de cena. Ninguém sabia, mas Quinn tinha uma coleção respeitável de jazz em casa. Uma vasta discografia de Ella Fitzgerald, Billy Holiday, Nina Simone, Sarah Vaughan e a sempre subestimada Julie London. Ninguém do grupo cantaria "Cry Me a River" como ela poderia cantar. Nem mesmo Rachel Berry.

"Estou impressionado com vocês, pessoal!" – professor Schuester aplaudiu tanto os que se apresentaram quanto os que trouxeram uma pesquisa. Quinn se apresentou, assim como Tina, Mercedes e Kurt – "Agora, para o nosso próximo encontro, quero algo mais elaborado. Vocês vão se reunir em trios e vão produzir um número original com base em músicas que marcaram o mundo do cinema. O trio vencedor ficará responsável pela performance em grupo que vai ser o show de abertura do concurso anual de talentos".

Quinn revirou os olhos. Ela adorava estar no Glee Club, adorava os ambientes das competições, a preparação, os ensaios... mas as humilhantes apresentações acumuladas para os colegas de escola estava dando nos nervos, eram sempre as melhores coreografias para no final alguma coisa dar muito errado. Ou por causa de uma sabotagem da treinadora Sue, ou como da última vez em que Brittany e Santana vomitaram. Olhou para as duas com certa irritação. Santana já estava articulando alguma coisa com a melhor dançarina do grupo e Tina. Ela suspirou. Houve um tempo em que ela fazia Santana e Brittany a seguirem para onde fosse. Bastou tirar o uniforme das cheerios para que as suas amigas voarem livres. Quinn olhou para os colegas. Kurt, Mercedes e Artie formaram um trio. Parecia que Puck e Lauren ia chamar Sam.

"Quinn?" – Finn sorriu e pegou em sua mão – "Que tal se a gente combinar um número com Mike?"

"Parece bom!" – ela forçou um sorriso.

No fundo, ela não estava interessada em fazer qualquer número que fosse com Finn. Com Mike talvez. Ele era um sujeito criativo, característica que Quinn apreciava nas pessoas, em especial em seus aliados.

"Senhor Schuester" – Rachel levantou o braço – "Embora eu acredite que o senhor poderia ter em mente um grupo de quatro pessoas para essa tarefa, no qual eu poderia naturalmente ingressar..."

"Não no meu time, bicuda".

"Como eu ia dizendo antes de Santana me interromper" – Rachel cruzou os braços, indignada – "O que estava prestes a propor era em fazer o meu número sozinha, pois já tenho em mente um número maravilhoso com a música Cry Me a River".

"O quê?" – Quinn surtou – "Professor Schuester, isso não me parece justo!"

A turma direcionou os olhares de surpresa para a ex-cheerio. Basicamente, as únicas que escancaravam suas opiniões contrárias a Rachel com tamanha energia eram Mercedes e Santana. Só quando sentiu tantos pares de olhos em cima dela, não da maneira que ela estava acostumada, Quinn percebeu que ela estava de pé. Era tarde demais para desfazer a pose e o orgulho, então ela colocou as mãos na cintura, recolocou no rosto a expressão de neutralidade usual e ponderou o tom de voz sem deixar de lado o usual tom imperativo.

"Se o professor Schue passou um trabalho em trios, quer dizer que o propósito do trabalho é trabalhar em grupos menores, certo?" – encarou o orientador à frente que acenou afirmativo, mas sem muita convicção, como se ele não tivesse pensado muito à respeito – "Nossos trabalhos são basicamente individuais, em duplas, meninos contra meninas, ou com todo o grupo. Dificilmente desenvolvemos qualquer ensaio com um grupo menor, mas que pode proporcionar outras possibilidades de apresentação. Todos sabemos que cantar sozinho é mais fácil nos ensaios. Então por que Rachel Berry vai ter esse privilégio?"

"Quinn tem um ponto aqui Rachel. Por que você não escolhe um dos grupos já formados?"

Santana já havia cortado qualquer possibilidade de trabalhar com ela. Uma vez que a rival estava praticamente fora do armário, não havia mais como chantageá-la. Punk, Lauren e Sam não era um grupo muito atraente. Kurt, Mercedes e Artie tinham lá o seu equilíbrio. Quinn, Finn e Mike seria como uma auto-tortura. Mas seria a chance dela observar mais de perto a dinâmica do casal.

"Ótimo! Fico no grupo da Quinn! Podemos encolher o repertório hoje à noite lá em casa?"

Quinn saiu da sala de ensaios primeiro que todo mundo. Ela correu até o campo de futebol onde pôde gritar com toda força dos pulmões.

"A CULPA É SUA!"

Minha?

_Você! _

Mas eu não fiz nada.

_Você sabia que eu gostava da música! Você deve ter dito pra Rachel me atormentar._

Não mesmo! Rachel gostava da música e o fato de ela ser uma fanática por musicais a faz gostar naturalmente de jazz. Mas é claro que isso não passou pela sua cabeça.

_Acha que vai me convencer? Pensa que eu não sei que você interferiu._

Quinn, se eu tivesse interferido em alguma coisa, você teria amanhecido o dia com um pênis e se apaixonado à segunda vista por Rachel Berry. Que tal isso?

_Você não faria!_

Para a sua sorte... não!

_Ótimo. Ficar apaixonada por Rachel Berry seria o fim do mundo._

Você ouviu a parte do pênis?

Enfim... O grande problema entre Quinn Fabray e Rachel Berry era de perspectivas. Quinn foi criada com a idéia de que beleza e poder eram garantia de posições melhores no futuro frente à sociedade. Sobretudo numa pequena e conservadora como a de Lima. A família de Quinn freqüentava a igreja aos domingos, votava nos candidatos republicanos (de preferência os indicados pelo Tea Party), cultivava valores suburbanos, se preocupavam com aparências. A frase "o que os vizinhos vão pensar" era real e recorrente. Os alunos de McKinley, sobretudo os colegas do Glee Club tinham ideais e criações mais ou menos próximas. Santana, por exemplo: esperta, inteligente, cheia de si, mas em comum com Quinn tinha a preocupação com status social e nunca teve planos concretos para sair de Lima, embora pudesse fazê-lo.

_Santana é uma bitch e você está dando mais crédito do que ela realmente merece._

Santana é o anti-herói do grupo. Durma com essa.

Agora vejamos Mercedes: ela queria ser uma diva, ser uma estrela e brilhar. Mas onde? A diva local sempre falou muito em carreira, mas sem demonstrar objetividade ou trabalhar duro para isso. E quanto aos meninos? Eles seriam mais ou menos sucedidos dentro da sociedade de Lima. Tirando Kurt, por uma questão de sobrevivência, não havia material interessante suficiente para sair daquela cidade ou de Ohio.

Rachel era diferente porque ela vinha de uma família não-convencional, era judia, eleitora democrata, embora tivesse sim vontade de ter melhor status social por uma questão de auto-estima e vaidade. Mas o que mais angustiava Quinn era o fato de Rachel ser objetiva o suficiente para conquistar o que desejava com carisma e, principalmente por causa do talento. Quinn poderia eventualmente sair de Lima de pela força das circunstâncias. Rachel sairia de Lima pela vontade. Quinn estava conformada com um destino que lhe fora traçado. Rachel traçava o próprio destino. Era por isso que Quinn invejava e antagonizava a colega de coral. A presença física da pequena diva de voz monumental a incomodava principalmente por todo simbolismo que Rachel, sem querer e nem ao menos se dar conta, carregava.

_Mas você pode resumir tudo isso com uma simples frase: eu acho Rachel um saco._

E porque todos os seus homens sempre gostaram muito mais dela.

_Isso é mentira._

Talvez, mas é o que você pensa.

Contrariada, Quinn pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem de texto a Rachel. Ela estaria na casa da colega às quatro da tarde para ficar o menor tempo possível na casa dos Berry e evitar de ser convidada a jantar comida vegetariana. Taí outra força oposta entre ela e Rachel: nutrição. Quinn não acreditava que um ser humano inteligente pudesse sobreviver sem carne e derivados. Imagina ir a Paris para comer queijo de soja. Ou ir para Buenos Aires e saborear um "delicioso" hambúrguer vegetariano. Não mesmo!

Decidiu não ir para casa. Precisava passar na farmácia para pegar os remédios de Judy Fabray. Só havia um carro para ela e a mãe. As duas revezavam A mãe estava fazendo um tratamento homeopático e outros tratamentos alternativos contra stress e ansiedade. Quinn era cética com esse tipo de medicina, mas ela tinha de reconhecer que Judy fumava e bebia menos depois que começou a tomar a tal "aguinha rotulada" e fazer Tai-Shi-Shuan. Quinn dava mais crédito a arte japonesa pelo bom resultado. Na saída da drogaria, começou a chover. Nada mais do que uma garoa por hora. Quinn colocou os medicamentos no carro e seguiu viagem rumo a casa de Rachel. No meio do caminho, a chuva começou a apertar e quando Quinn chegou ao destino, a garoa havia se transformado numa tempestade. Ela parou o carro em frente à casa, correu em direção à porta e começou a praticamente espancar a porta. Estava escuro por causa do tempo muito fechado, ventava forte e só o pouco tempo que ficou esmurrando a porta foi o suficiente para deixá-la ensopada.

"Quinn?" – Rachel abriu a porta e parecia surpresa.

"Deixa eu passar, Rachel" – empurrou a menina menor e fechou a porta.

Ainda bufando, tirou o casaco ensopado, tirou o excesso de água do rosto e depois encarou a colega que ainda a olhava admirada.

"Não vai me dar uma toalha?"

"Claro!" – Rachel correu até um dos armários e tirou de lá uma toalha limpa.

"Por que está me olhando assim, como se não me esperasse?" – Quinn disse irritada.

"Eu deixei uma mensagem no seu celular cancelando o encontro por causa da tempestade. Não viu? Respondi 10 minutos depois que você mandou a mensagem marcando o encontro aqui"

"O quê?" – Quinn procurou o celular na bolsa. A mensagem estava realmente lá, mas Quinn se esqueceu de tirar o toque do silencioso. Por isso não ouviu.

"O serviço de previsão de tempo alertou a tempestade e quando eu vi a mensagem imediatamente mandei te retornei cancelando tudo. Mas já que você está aqui, podemos adiantar algum trabalho. Pelo menos antes que acabe a luz."

"Acabar a luz?"

"É uma possibilidade apenas" – Rachel olhou para a colega ainda ensopada – "Posso te oferecer roupas secas?"

Quinn olhou para si ainda pingando em frente à porta de entrada de Rachel Berry.

"Seria..." – Quinn Fabray olhou para o teto (o céu) e para o chão (o inferno) e depois para Rachel (o purgatório). Forçou um sorriso – "Claro! Seria muito gentil de sua parte".

Rachel logo indicou o banheiro do térreo, um lavabo, onde Quinn pôde descartar as roupas ensopadas. Pouco depois, ouviu batidas à porta. Ela se enrolou à toalha antes de abrir. Rachel entregou roupas perfeitamente passadas e dobradas. Sério? Quem passava roupas comuns, de ficar em casa, em território norte-americano? Só os Berry. Quinn vestiu a calça de moletom vermelho e a camiseta preta com o escrito "New York City" que eles usaram para a apresentação fiasco do pátio da escola no início do ano letivo. Duas coisas: a camiseta ficou mais justa ao corpo e a calça levemente curta. Ela olhou mais uma vez para o chão.

_Você deve estar brincando comigo._

Está convencida que eu sou o diabo agora?

_E não é? Só pode ser obra sua, capeta!_

Uma pena que eu não seja o diabo. Até que ele pode ser um sujeito divertido às vezes.

Quinn saiu cabisbaixa do banheiro. Viu que Rachel estava na cozinha fazendo qualquer coisa. Pegou a direção contrária, para a sala, e olhou pela janela. A chuva ainda estava torrencial. Era possível ver galhos caídos pelo asfalto e as copas das árvores envergadas.

"Estavam anunciado a tempestade deste ontem. Mas previsão do tempo, infelizmente, não é algo que prende a minha atenção, ou dos meus pais. Pelo menos pude ver a tempo os alertas do celular" – Quinn revirou os olhos com a informação repetida, então se voltou para a colega.

"Onde estão seus pais?"

"Meu pai está na agência" – Quinn lembrava vagamente de saber que um dos pais de Rachel era publicitário. Não tinha certeza quanto ao outro – "Papai está no escritório. Eles mandaram mensagens para que eu ficasse tranqüila, que eles estavam bem e iriam para casa tão logo a chuva desse uma trégua. Presumo que o mesmo aconteça contigo... aqui. Então, enquanto você se trocava, pensei em preparar algum lanche. Não tenho certeza como você se sente em relação a nutrição vegan, mas posso garantir que o tofu temperado e os biscoitos estão uma delícia. Eu preparei os biscoitos ontem, para dizer a verdade, mas eles foram conservados de forma adequada, por isso você não precisa se preocupar com a validade dos alimentos. E eu suco".

Queijo tofu era o fim da linha para Quinn, mas ela estava com fome e os biscoitos pareciam uma boa alternativa.

"Suco de quê?"

"Uva".

E Quinn que planejou jantar em casa e fugir da comida de coelho da casa dos Berry acabou engolindo o "delicioso" biscoito seco vegan e experimentando o tal do queijo tofu. Comparou o gosto com comer papel. E sim, ela se lembrava de comer papel na infância e, depois, na gravidez, num dia esquisito que ela teve os desejos mais estranhos que se pode imaginar.

_Poderia ser pior! Eu poderia ter desejo de comer terra, como a minha mãe teve._

Depois você critica a alimentação vegan dos Berry.

Quinn terminou por apreciar de verdade uma maçã. E nem era a fruta favorita dela. A tempestade lá fora não parecia tão feia quanto o clima glacial dentro de casa. Rachel e Quinn faziam muitas perguntas genéricas uma para a outra, mas a fluência de uma conversa normal não existia.

"Como está a sua relação com Finn?" – Rachel tentou ser o mais casual possível.

"Isso não é da sua conta!"

"Certo... Você tem conversado com Sam?"

"S ou Sam?"

"Sam. Se eu quisesse me referir a Santana, teria dito o nome dela inteiro".

"Ok... isso também não é da sua conta".

"Existe alguma coisa que seria da minha conta?"

"Assuntos relacionados ao Glee Club são da sua conta, e da minha. Não acha isso suficiente?"

"Por que você surtou quando eu disse que queria fazer o trabalho sozinha?"

"Isso..."

"É da minha conta, Quinn! Você nunca surtou com qualquer coisa que eu pudesse fazer ou falar. Muito pelo contrário, você sempre evitou olhar pra mim. Acho que é justo saber a razão do seu surto".

"Foi a música."

"Que música?"

"Cry me a River".

"O que tem de mais?"

"É a minha música"

"Por quê? Tem o seu nome escrito nela? Você a fez? Acho que não!"

"Se existe uma canção no mundo que eu posso interpretar melhor do que você é essa. Eu não ia deixar você roubar mais isso de mim. Já me basta ter de engolir você ficar com tudo na escola. Logo você!" – Quinn estourou.

"Oh!"

A luz acabou! O silêncio reinou. Nem Quinn ou Rachel se atreveram a sair da cozinha por alguns minutos. Quinn mortificada pelo desabafo e Rachel por puro constrangimento.

"Eu poderia cantar outra música... era só você ter pedido" – Rachel disse depois de minutos de silêncio ensurdecedor.

"Você, sinceramente, teria atendido a um pedido meu?" – Quinn estava descrente.

"Eu não sou tão ruim assim, Quinn. Ou orgulhosa. Se você me explicasse o que a música significava para você, eu ia deixar para lá. É só um ensaio, não uma competição."

Rachel saiu da cozinha enquanto Quinn ainda permaneceu mortificada sentada à pequena mesa. Agora ela estava com vergonha de toda a situação. A casa já estava escura e o barulho do vento forte batendo contra a janela era assustador. Rachel retornou à cozinha com duas lanternas e ofereceu uma a Quinn.

"Meu laptop está com bateria recarregada. Se quiser ver algum filme..."

"Não sendo um musical..."

"Eu tenho V de Vingança".

"Você, Rachel Berry, gostar de um filme inspirado numa revista em quadrinhos?" – sim, Quinn estava genuinamente impressionada.

"Embora eu não seja fã dos quadrinhos, apesar de gostar de Peanuts, admiro a arte do cinema. Depois da Broadway, almejo ser afortunada com a oportunidade de atuar em um filme. Daí a necessidade em estudar o maior número de estilos possível para ter boa noção, de antemão, quais são os melhores profissionais do mercado e como reconhecer um bom roteiro em sua realização na tela".

"Eu até que gosto de ver Natalie Portman careca!"

"E isso também! Podemos ver o filme comendo os biscoitos e o suco."

"Ou não..."

"Você odiou tanto assim a comida vegan?"

"A maçã estava ótima!"

"Papai não é vegan" – Rachel suspirou – "ele compra sempre caixas de chips, biscoitos recheados e chocolates ao leite... e tem queijo mussarela na geladeira!"

"Só agora você fala isso?"

"E perder a oportunidade de apresentar a algumas maravilhas da culinária vegan?"

"Pão com queijo seria um sonho".

"Pão com queijo pra você então".

Quinn achou gozado ver Rachel vasculhando a geladeira com a lanterna em punho enquanto ela vasculhou o armário indicado pela diva em busca do pão de forma. Pareciam até uma dupla de ladrões que tinham tempo de sobra para fazer um lanche na casa roubada. Ela viu isso num filme, certa vez. Só não se lembrava mais de qual. Quinn não sabia qual Berry, mas dinha de dizer que o estoque de junk food que ele guardava no armário era de primeiríssima categoria. Ela ficou tentada em pegar um pacote de biscoitos que custavam o olho da cara no supermercado, mas não seria apropriado. Pegou o saco de pão de forma enquanto Rachel ofereceu o queijo fatiado, manteiga de amendoim, margarina, geléia e cream cheese. Quinn não achava graça em manteiga de amendoim. Sem falar que aquilo lhe causava acnes. Fez um sanduíche simples com margarina e queijo e outro de geléia. Ela e Rachel subiram para o quarto da pequena com as bandejas com os lanches em mãos. Rachel foi na frente iluminando o caminho.

Claro que Quinn achou o quarto da colega abismal. A luz da lanterna revelava o papel de parede amarelo e cartazes de musicais pendurados nas paredes como quadros. Incrível. A casa de Rachel tinha uma decoração extraordinária. Ela podia afirmar que a casa dos Berry era uma das mais legais entre os colegas de Glee Club. Então como era possível os pais não intervirem naquela atrocidade de decoração amarela? Quinn se acomodou em cima da cama, pegou uma almofada e se fez confortável contra a cabeceira enquanto Rachel foi pegar o filme e ligar o laptop. Nesse tempo, Quinn aproveitou para passar algumas mensagens de texto para a mãe a fim de avisar que estava em segurança. A tempestade não dava trégua lá fora.

O filme começou. Quinn descobriu que Rachel tinha o irritante hábito de comentar durante o filme, ao passo que ela preferia assistir em silêncio e reservar os comentários para momentos mais apropriados. E várias outras diferenças foram aparecendo ao longo da exibição na tela do laptop. Quinn fingiu que estava dormindo quando o filme acabou para evitar conversar com Rachel. Com certeza a pequena diva iria tagarelar mais que a mulher da cobra. No truque, por causa da escuridão e com o barulho da chuva, ela dormiu de verdade.

Acordou meio desorientada no final da madrugada, mais ou menos na hora em que estava habituada em fazer a corrida matinal. Lembrou que ainda estava no quarto e na cama de Rachel, com as roupas de Rachel e coberta por uma manta de solteiro. Rachel dormia ao lado de costas para Quinn, enrolada em outra manta. Quando Quinn tirou a manda em cima dela, se deu conta de uma protuberância e pressão que não existia antes debaixo da calça. O coração dela disparou e começou a suar frio. Depois de minutos sentindo pânico e falta de ar, tomou coragem e, hesitante, olhou por debaixo da calça. Seus olhos ficaram arregalados.

Era apenas um par de meias emboladas!

_Você quer me matar do coração?_

Desculpe! Não resisti em fazer a piada.

_Está vendo? Deus coisa nenhuma! Você é o capeta._

Quinn, olha para Rachel dormindo ao seu lado!

Ela olhou receosa da outra parte da "maldição" em "se apaixonar pela colega à segunda vista". Bom, nem tanto. Rachel dava sinais de que acordaria em breve, mas não era essa beleza toda de se fazer apaixonar. Mas Quinn tinha de admitir que Rachel era uma boa pessoa. A questão era que elas eram separadas por um abismo de gostos, forma de se pensar e hábitos. Se elas poderiam vir a ser amigas de verdade, não apenas colegas? Claro! Por que não. Mas havia muitos antagonismos a serem superados antes. Quinn e Rachel ainda seriam adversárias. Mas não inimigas.

...

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

_**Que dia, Tina Cohen-Chang. Que dia!**_


	4. Que dia, Tina CohenChang

**QUE DIA, TINA COHEN-CHANG! QUE DIA!**

Nem mesmo os colegas do Glee Club se dão conta, mas a senhorita Tina Cohen-Chang é uma das pessoas mais legais do mundo. Ou pelo menos é assim que ela se considera. Ela não está longe da verdade. A família de Tina não é tão afortunada quanto os Jones ou os Berrys, mas a ela nunca faltou nada. Pelo contrário, por ser filha única, os pais sempre lhe deram mais do que ela muitas vezes achava que merecia. Mas se davam de bom grado, Tina não recusava. Ela também nunca abusou. Ela tinha a coleção de discos mais fantástica entre os colegas. Rachel tinha a coleção de musicais, Mike tinha a discografia do Michael Jackson, Mercedes era fanática pela Motown e Artie tinha obsessão por rappers brancos, como Eminem.

Tina era diferente, a começar pela versatilidade. Os pais de Tina eram apaixonados pelo rock clássico. Tinham tudo das décadas de 1950 a 60. Especialmente as discografias de Elvis Presley, Little Richards, Jerry Lee Lewis e Beatles (inclusive os singles em vinil). Tina era a feliz proprietária do melhor que o rock dos anos 1980 poderia oferecer: The Cure, Tramps, New Order, Joy Division, entre vários outros. Uma ótima discografia de heavy etal, sendo que Deep Purple era o favorito dela. Bom entendimento de world music. Gostava tanto de Massive Attack quando do Chemical Brothers. E, de quebra, estava sempre antenada nas boas novidades. Foi a primeira a escutar as Noisettes e o Cansei de Ser Sexy. Fora que ela lia todos os livros do Nick Hornby, do Douglas Adams e da Anne Rice. "Drácula", de Bram Stocker, ficava num lugar especial da estante. Isso é ou não é ser legal?

Os pais dela ficavam presos a sociedade asiática de Lima por uma questão de proteção. O pai é nascido em Hong Kong, a mãe é uma tailandesa que foi adotada ainda bebê por uma família americana. Más experiências do casal fizeram com que eles se exilassem na comunidade asiática, o que não queria dizer que eles comiam arroz no café da manhã. Oh não! Isso era coisa dos Changs de Mike, não da casa dela. A família de Tina gostava de comer pão com manteiga, bolo e café. Eles viam novelas mexicanas na televisão e gostavam de comida italiana. E para não dizer que eles não gostavam da cultura oriental, havia uma coleção dos filmes de Bruce Lee (mas nada poderia ser mais legal que o Bruce, nem mesmo Chuck Norris), gosto por videogames e uma coleção de respeito de mangás. Na verdade a coleção era da mãe dela, que era desenhista, mas Tina apreciava a leitura.

Tina era pop. A mais pop entre todo o Glee Club. Mas quem poderia saber? As pessoas mal olhavam para ela.

_As pessoas olham para mim sim... seu... seu... quem é você?_

Robert Smith.

_Oh meu Deus, você é deus!_

Eu adoro quando as pessoas já entram no espírito da coisa.

_Espera aí? Se eu estou falando com deus, quer dizer que estou à beira da morte?_

Não entre em pânico! Calma! Respira!

_Eu... eu... eu..._

Eu disse: respira... isso!

_O que você quer de mim?_

Absolutamente nada! Eu só quero mostrar às pessoas que você é a pessoa mais legal do coral da sua escola.

_Mas se eu falhar nessa missão?_

Tina, querida! Apenas seja você mesma, ok? Aliás, esquece que eu vou te acompanhar por um dia.

A campainha tocou. Tina olhou para o relógio. Devia ser Mike. Os dois tinham combinado de ir à escola juntos. Senhora Lisa Cohen foi atender a porta para o genro. Ela gostava muito de Mike, bem mais do que quando a filha namorava Artie. Nem mesmo a deficiência física do amigo da filha a impedia de sentir antipatia pelo garoto. Sim, Artie era educadíssimo, mas havia aquele sexto sentido de mãe que dizia que o menino não era certo para a filha dela. Mike, por outro lado, a deixava tranqüila, mesmo sabendo que ele e a filha já tinham tido relações sexuais. Virgindade não era importante para Lisa – talvez para o marido, Jim Chang, que não sabia. Amor e respeito eram. Ela sabia que Mike e Tina compartilhavam esses afetos.

"Bom dia, senhora Cohen" – Mike ofereceu uma flor à sogra. Era um hábito: sempre que ia à casa da namorada, arrancava uma flor de um jardim qualquer e a oferecia à Lisa. Ainda bem que existiam muitos jardins pelo caminho.

"Bom dia! Tina está no quarto. Já deve estar descendo."

"Trabalhando a essa hora?" – reparou as roupas e as mãos manchadas de tinta.

"Meus prazos estão chegando ao fim!"

Lisa Cohen desenhava mangás, mas as editoras, em especial a Dark Horse, preferiam encomendar a arte das capas para os gibis. Lisa era relativamente famosa, costumava ir a convenções (a de San Diego era obrigatória). Apesar disso, o ofício não lhe dava muito dinheiro. Jim segurava a barra da família na época de vacas magras. Ele trabalhava como sub-gerente em uma das montadoras da Dell instalada nos limites de Lima. Também não ganhava muito, mas era o tipo do emprego cujo salário não deixava que nada faltasse à família.

Tina apareceu arrumada em sua habitual roupa preta, cabelos impecáveis com as mechas azuis devidamente encaracoladas. Mike gostava quando a namorada vestia shorts e meia-calça. Os dois se beijaram, Tina se despediu da mãe (o pai já tinha ido trabalhar) e pegou o capacete. Mike tinha uma motocicleta, dessas que causavam inveja a ninguém. Nos dias de chuva, Lisa Cohen pegava o Subaru Legacy 2004 e levava a filha e o namorado à escola. O carro era cliente da oficina de Burt Hummel.

"A gente se vê no terceiro período?" – Tina perguntou assim que tirou o capacete.

"Com certeza!" – os dois se beijaram mais uma vez antes de Tina caminhar até o prédio da escola.

Enquanto Mike correu até o campo de futebol (ele tinha uma reunião com o time naquele horário), Tina encontrou Mercedes, Kurt, Brittany, Lauren e Santana conversando no pátio da escola. Para que todos ficarem de papo no meio da escola daquela forma, amigavelmente, só podiam estar armando alguma coisa.

"Oi pessoal!" – Tina sorriu para os amigos.

"Estávamos esperando você!" – Mercedes logo a chamou para se unir aos demais.

"O que houve?"

"Precisamos fazer uma intervenção entre Rachel e Quinn antes que as duas causem um racha entre os integrantes masculinos do nosso grupo" – Kurt falou em seu tom rápido e dramático.

"Opa!" – Tina já estava se sentindo tonta com todos aqueles humores – "Por que alguém não me explica o que aconteceu com mais detalhes?"

"Rachel e Quinn passaram dos limites nessa guerra pelo Finn e tiveram uma briga feia no tal ensaio dos trios".

"Briga no ensaio..." – Mike era do grupo dos três, mas depois Tina lembrou que o namorado não foi ao último ensaio, até porque a parte dele da coreografia estava mais que definida.

"E daí? Quinn e Rachel nunca se bicaram" – Tina continuava cética.

"Mas agora Quinn ameaçou sair do coral e ameaçou arrastar Finn junto. Sam disse que sairia para ser solidário. E quando Puckerman soube, ameaçou bater tanto em Finn quanto em Sam" – Lauren explicou melhor.

"Eu ainda acho que a melhor solução é expulsar Berry!" – Santana cruzou os braços – "A gente pode se sair muito bem sem ela".

"Santana!" – Brittany a olhou feio – "Rachel é importante! Somos uma família, lembra?"

"Tanto faz!" – Santana revirou os olhos – "Conheço Quinn. Eu sei muito bem que ela é uma bitch e nem está tão interessada assim em Finn. O problema dela é todo com aquela anã. É só Rachel recuar um pouco e tudo ficará bem."

"O problema é fazer Rachel recuar" – Mercedes lamentou – "Kurt, você é o único que ela ainda ouve um pouco..."

"Não desta vez!" – Kurt lamentou – "Desta vez precisamos fazer uma intervenção, com todos nós presentes. Quinn e Rachel não vão poder ignorar a todos nós".

Tina suspirou. Ela estava comemorando cedo demais por uma semana tranqüila e sem maiores dramas na escola. Era até permitido ter uma semana de tédio, numa uma semana inteira. E era sempre os mesmos personagens centrais. Quando não era o triângulo Rachel, Finn, Quinn, era Santana que aprontava alguma. E quando não era nenhum desses quatro indivíduos tinha algum drama menor envolvendo os outros integrantes. Mas quase nunca com Tina ou Mike. Às vezes Tina pensava que ela gostaria de ser mais garota-problema ou que tivesse mais presença frente ao grupo. Mas não era da natureza dela, por mais que ela tentasse. Tina sempre seria a garota quieta que estava ali para dar suporte a todos os outros.

Era Tina quem secretamente ouvia alguns dos desabafos de Santana. Não que a colega se abrisse tanto assim, mas o pouco que ela falava parecia ser importante, até porque Santana tinha necessidade de conversar com alguém que não fosse Brittany. Tina foi a primeira e única a saber quando "Samtana" rompeu. Depois de "Trouty Mouth", que Tina sabia desde o início que daria confusão, Sam foi conversar com a então namorada, mas Santana simplesmente revirou os olhos e disse que o acordo deles estava encerrado. Tina não soube que acordo era esse, mas foi o que ouviu da boca da colega.

Não apenas Santana. Mercedes e Artie a procuravam constantemente para conversar. Ela particularmente gostava de ficar com Mercedes, que adorava falar duas mil e uma bobagens. Artie desabafava sobre as inseguranças que ele tinha em ficar com alguém tão desejada quanto Brittany. Tina também era presença constante em qualquer encontro de grupo. Em resumo, ninguém dava crédito, mas ela era a única do Glee Club que tinha uma boa noção do que se passava com todos os outros. Uma pena que o contrário não acontecia. Quem a ouvia? Todos estavam tão concentrados em seus próprios umbigos que Tina muitas vezes se perguntava se a vida dela era suficientemente interessante para despertar algum interesse nos colegas.

_Não é verdade, eu até que acho a minha vida interessante._

Claro que é!

_Então qual a razão do sarcasmo?_

Não é sarcasmo, é um fato: você é a pessoa mais legal do seu grupo de amigos, mas ninguém realmente liga pra ti. O que é uma baita contradição, não acha?

_Sim..._

Daí você procura chamar a atenção deles de outras formas: no seu vestuário, nos seus cabelos azuis, nas suas lentes de contato.

_É uma questão de moda e estilo._

E também uma forma de você dizer: eu existo e também posso ser excêntrica. Uma pena que isso não te faça ser tão legal como você naturalmente é. Não passa de uma alegoria.

_Está insinuando que o meu estilo é falso?_

Estou afirmando que isso não te faz ser mais ou menos legal. Não quer dizer que ache isso errado ou desnecessário.

A hora do almoço chegou. Tina foi com Mercedes e Kurt seqüestrar Rachel. Santana, Brittany e Lauren foram seqüestrar Quinn. O alvo número um estava com o olhar fixo em seu alvo favorito: Finn. Tina podia dizer que Rachel estava armando mais um plano para tentar separar Finn de Quinn. Oh não, isso teria de esperar!

"Rachel!" – Mercedes gritou do fim do corredor, desviando a atenção da pequena diva – "Fique paradinha aí".

"Olá minhas caras colegas de Glee Club. Eu apreciaria imensamente conversar com vocês, mas eu preciso resolver um assunto com urgência e ficar parada aqui para uma conversa edificante com as três vai ter que ficar para outra hora".

"Acho que você vai ter que mudar de planos, querida!" – Kurt sorriu obstruindo a passagem da colega.

"Você vem conosco, Rach, por bem ou por mal" – Mercedes foi mais enfática.

"Isso é ridículo!" – Rachel tentou passar por Kurt, mas Tina ajudou a reforçar a barreira.

"A sua obsessão pelo Finn é que já chegou ao ridículo!" – Kurt disse com mais firmeza – "Isso acaba aqui, Rachel Berry! Você deveria baixar a bola e nos acompanhar."

"Quem são vocês para dizer o que devo ou não fazer?" – Rachel apontou o dedo contra o peito de Kurt.

"Tina, Kurt, peguem as pernas" – Mercedes disse já segurando a pequena diva por trás, passando os braços dela por debaixo dos de Rachel.

E essa foi a cena. Kurt segurando uma perna, Tina da outra e Mercedes sustentando o tronco da colega. Rachel tentou espernear e se contorcer para se libertar, mas o trio continuou o caminho até a sala de ensaios do Novas Direções. Claro que os demais alunos do colégio não deixaram passar tamanha cena pitoresca e registraram em seus celulares a passagem da diva carregada pelos colegas enquanto gritava feito uma louca. Seria sucesso no YouTube. Ao chegar na sala de ensaios, eles praticamente jogaram Rachel no chão. Tina correu para fechar uma das portas e garantir que a conversa tivesse o máximo de privacidade. Minutos depois entraram Lauren carregando Quinn em seus ombros como um saco de batatas. Santana estava de braços cruzados e com jeito de quem estava se divertindo com o ridículo da situação. Brittany fechou a outra porta.

"Rachel e Quinn..." – Kurt indicou duas cadeiras e as empurrou um pouco mais à frente – "Tomem seus lugares".

"Eu não vou sentar ao lado dela" – Quinn esbravejou – "Meu médico recomendou que eu fique no mínimo cinco metros de distância deste ser".

"Como se eu desejasse ficar próxima de uma desalmada, manipulativa e falsa!" – Rachel esbravejou.

"E eu pensando que isso seria chato!" – Santana reclinou-se no piano ao lado de Tina, que discretamente concordou.

"Viu! Esse pequeno animal pode me causar um dano físico" – Quinn era a perfeita HBIC.

"Quinn!" – Brittany gritou – "Senta!" – estranhamente a outra loira tinha esse efeito nas pessoas quando se fazia notar. Quinn arregalou os olhos e se sentou. Mas de um jeito como de quem não perderia jamais a pose – "Rachel! Você também!" – apontou para a cadeira ao lado.

Santana sorriu. Estava excitada com a atitude durona da mulher dela. Bom, não oficialmente ou publicamente, mas isso não a impedia de apreciar. Tina, mais observadora, olhou com atenção para o quadro da sala. Rachel e Quinn sentadas lado a lado, Mercedes, Kurt e Brittany imediatamente à frente das duas. Lauren estava mais afastada enquanto ela e Santana estavam ali mais de expectadoras privilegiadas.

"Rachel. Todo mundo do grupo já entendeu em mais de uma ocasião que você quer Finn de volta" – Kurt retomou a palavra – "Mas o que você está fazendo passa dos limites do aceitável. Você está agindo como uma sociopata! Isso tem que parar!"

"Eu sempre disse isso!" – Quinn revirou os olhos.

"E você Quinn? É justo que você coloque o seu relacionamento acima do Glee Club e você tem razão em reclamar de Rachel. Mas você não pode querer comandar a vida das outras pessoas como se fossem bonecos ou meros seguidores de vossa majestade! Você pode até querer sair do Novas Direções ou querer proibir que o seu namorado falca duetos com Rachel... que aliás, seria até um refresco para o grupo todo... – nessa hora, Rachel fez mais uma vez expressão de ofendida, colocou um bico no rosto e cruzou os braços – "Mas você não tem o direito de fazer campanha para fazer outras pessoas saírem".

"Não quando estamos tão perto das Nacionais!" – Mercedes completou.

"Eu paro com a campanha e fico no grupo... se ela ficar no lugar dela!"

"Você sequer ama Finn!" – Rachel acusou.

"Isso não é da sua conta. É como que ele está nesse momento e você deveria, ao menos, se dignificar em ficar na sua! Se Finn e eu vamos terminar amanhã ou vamos viver felizes para sempre definitivamente não é da sua conta, Rachel! Pára que querer viver essa droga de vidinha idealizada de Broadway, fama e o maridinho matuto, namoradinho de infância à tira-colo! Existem outras pessoas no mundo que não você!" – Quinn rebateu.

"Todo mundo via que você era mais feliz quando estava com Sam! E ele contigo! Diz a verdade, Quinn, você só está com Finn para manter essa sua patética popularidade!"

"Eu gosto do Finn!"

"Eu amo Finn! Eu é que deveria ter o direito de ser feliz com ele!"

"Foi ele que terminou contigo porque você o traiu... com Puck!"

"Deixa de ser hipócrita! Você traiu Sam... com Finn".

"Finn não é inocente!"

A discussão foi longe e Tina ficou tensa quando as duas precisaram ser separadas. Brittany segurou Quinn de um lado e Mercedes conteve Rachel. Kurt e Lauren ficaram no meio do caminho tentando conter os ânimos e como barreira caso alguma das duas escapasse.

"Isso é patético!" – Santana não estava impressionada com a confusão. Sim, ela apreciava uma boa briga, mas tinha um prazer secreto de protagonizar a confusão, não de ser mera espectadora.

"Tenho que concordar!" – Tina comentou sem se preocupar em falar baixo diante da gritaria que os outros estavam fazendo na sala – "Quinn está sempre certa quando fala de Rachel. E Rachel sempre está certa em tudo que fala de Quinn. Mas uma nunca pode recuar diante da outra por serem duas forças opositoras. Mais ou menos como você e Brit. A diferença é que Brit é sua melhor amiga enquanto Rachel e Quinn são as melhores inimigas. A impressão que eu tenho é que Finn é só uma desculpa para manter essa guerra, sabe, uma razão que elas encontraram para continuar disputando espaço contra a outra. Se ao menos elas usassem essa energia ao nosso favor, nosso grupo seria imbatível... teríamos equilíbrio de forças entre a potência de Rachel e a suavidade de Quinn, com todos nós fazendo a devida escala entre as duas usando sempre o que temos de mais forte. Somos nós, as mulheres, que fazemos essa diferenciação, porque, tirando Kurt, o tom de voz dos meninos é muito próximo! Não temos ninguém com voz de Elvis Presley ou que possa cantar como Steve Tyler ou gritar como Robert Plant. Cadê o nosso rock'n'roll? Não temos Kurt Cobain. Se ao menos o professor Schue pudesse participar das competições... infelizmente não é possível. Então somos nós, as mulheres, que temos esse poder de diferenciação nas músicas. Rachel e Quinn têm papel fundamental nisso, mas não! As duas são egoístas demais."

"Tina, quando você se ficou tão esperta?" – Santana sorriu.

"Sempre fui, Santana. Você é que nunca prestou atenção!"

"Você é como a Brit: as pessoas não dão o verdadeiro crédito!"

De repente as duas perceberam que a gritaria havia acabado e o restante do grupo estava emudecido, olhando para as duas encostadas no piano. O silêncio reinou durante alguns minutos a mais.

"Bom..." – Rachel foi a primeira a falar, olhando para baixo – "Eu acho que posso erguer a bandeira branca da paz" – e encarou Quinn – "Acho que andei exagerando um pouco... vou procurar não ser tão invasiva na sua relação com Finn".

"É só o que eu peço!"

"Talvez eu deva mudar de grupo..."

"Você será bem-vinda no meu grupo" – Mercedes sorriu.

Mais um drama encerrado. E Tina foi a heroína inesperada. Não seria surpresa se os amigos dessem mais crédito. Tina não era apenas a pessoa mais legal, como também era uma das mais lúcidas. A não ser quando o assunto era Mike. Aí ela derrapava aqui e acolá por amá-lo demais. Um a um, os integrantes foram saindo da sala de ensaios. Haveria reunião de todo o Glee Club no final das aulas, mas o importante era que essa crise imediata havia passado. Tina encontrou com Mike no final do quinto período. Ele ia se arrumar para o treino de futebol, enquanto Tina fazer as tarefas de casa na biblioteca junto com Mercedes, Brittany e Santana. Enfim a calmaria.

Depois das apresentações e da discussão sobre as próximas músicas originais que deveriam ser apresentadas no campeonato nacional, Mike e Tina pegaram a motocicleta e voltaram para casa. Uma turma iria passar no café, mas a menina decidiu que ela já tinha tido o suficiente por um dia. Tina ficou secretamente feliz por não precisar ia à casa da sogra. Eles sim, eram asiáticos com tradições rigorosas e ela simplesmente não se sentia muito bem. Gostava do liberalismo e da lucidez que existia dentro de casa.

Encontraram Lisa dentro do estúdio no porão fazendo a finalização da arte no computador. Ela tinha o hábito de desenhar na tela comum, com tintas pastel, antes de jogar pro computador e fazer o acabamento. Assim ela tinha mais liberdade de estudar ângulos e enquadramentos de uma determinada cena. Diziam que era por isso, por causa dos detalhes das pinceladas e por causa da textura, que os desenhos das capas de Lisa Cohen eram tão admirados.

"Mãe... chegamos!" – Tina e Mike desceram até o porão.

"Essa capa está maravilhosa!" – Mike elogiou. Ele era, de verdade, muito fã do trabalho da sogra.

"É para uma edição especial de Hellboy" – Lisa sorriu – "Estão com fome?"

"Um pouco! Estava conversando com Mike em fazer um lanche e ver um filme".

"Faça melhor: peça uma pizza! Eu estou azul de fome e preciso de algo consistente no estômago... preciso de carboidrato, entendeu?"

Tina acenou para a mãe e sorriu. Não era só Tina que era uma pessoa legal: a mais legal de todo o Glee Club. A família dela também era e ela considerava que a mãe tinha o emprego mais bacana entre os pais de todos os amigos. Pegou a mão de Mike e os dois subiram as escadas para a cozinha. Pizza de calabresa era a favorita de todos.

"Será que depois a gente..." – Mike sorriu.

Tina também sorriu e acenou positivo. Mais tarde, os dois dariam um jeito de escapulirem para dormirem juntos. E Tina adorava o fato da fama a respeito dos homens asiáticos ser uma injustiça: pelo menos no que se aplicava ao seu belo namorado. A vida era mesmo boa!

...

_Próximo capítulo:_

_Que dia, Santana Lopez!_


	5. Que dia, Santana Lopez

_**QUE DIA, SANTANA LOPEZ! QUE DIA!**_

Desde que Santana se permitiu admitir que era gay para si mesma e para Brittany, as duas às vezes se pegavam brincando em imaginar como seria o relacionamento com as outras meninas do Glee Club. Com Rachel, o relacionamento seria extremamente físico porque Santana não suportava sequer conversar com a menina. A única solução seria manter a outra calada com beijos e afins. Não seria um sacrifício porque Santana achava Rachel atraente... mas não admitiria isso para outra pessoa nem sob tortura. Com Quinn, as coisas seriam complicadas ao extremo. Seriam duas fêmeas alfas que lutariam constantemente pelo domínio. O resultado final não seria bom. Poderia dar em morte. Santana não sentia atração física por Mercedes ou Lauren, ainda assim, caso acontecesse, também seria um desastre porque sobraria atitude bitch e faltaria amor. Com Tina? Santana tinha de admitir que a amiga de olhos asiáticos era a segunda opção.

Mas o coração de Santana pertencia a uma única pessoa: Brittany. Era a sua alma gêmea e ela não discutia mais isso nem com a razão e nem com o coração. Se existia uma pessoa perfeita para Santana, esta era a melhor dançarina no Glee Club. Aquela loirinha de lindos olhos azuis que podia não ser a pessoa mais esperta na escola, mas conseguia ler a alma de Santana como ninguém. Brittany era Yin; Santana era Yang. Brittany era a inteligência emocional; Santana era a inteligência convencional. Brittany era a segunda voz que harmonizava e dava equilíbrio ao poder vocal de Santana. Bom, você entendeu. Tudo que diz respeito a complementares poderia ser aplicado na relação das duas.

Santana sabia que o maior desejo de Brittany era ficar com ela às claras. Mas sair do armário não era tão simples assim. Poderia ser para Brittany, que era um espírito leve e puro, alheio às maldades do mundo. Santana sabia o que ser abertamente gay era uma barra dentro de uma sociedade conservadora como a de Lima, e ela não tirava isso só por Kurt, o exemplo mais próximo. Era preciso dar um passo de cada vez. Metade do Glee Club já estava ciente sobre a sexualidade de Santana. Era preciso se revelar para a outra metade do pequeno grupo primeiro. É que os colegas do coral formavam um ciclo protetor independente das diferenças entre eles. Depois, ela teria de se revelar para os pais. Era o grande teste. Se ela conseguisse sobreviver aos pais, McKinley High e Lima seriam fichinhas.

_Mal acordei e já tenho vozes na minha cabeça. Isso é sinal de que devo estar maluca. Sair do armário para os meus pais... insensatez._

Bom dia, Santana Lopez!

_Não disse! Eu vou para o hospício._

Não vai. Aproveite a oportunidade. Deus está aqui.

_Tão certo quanto o ar que eu respiro?_

E tão certo quanto o amanhã que se levanta!

_Estou me sentindo como John Forbes Nash Jr. Exceto que não te vejo e que não sou um gênio da Física... só escuto a voz na minha mente. Que tipo de esquizofrenia é essa?_

É sério Santana. Sou Deus... quer dizer, sou mais um narrador, mas eu tenho certos poderes, como te dar um pênis.

_Sério? Brittany adoraria! Seria o melhor dos dois mundos para ela._

Santana Lopez! Agora você faz referência a Hannah Montana?

_Minha irmã assistia a minha revelia... Mas vem cá, se você é Deus que pode me dar um pênis, será que você poderia fazer meus pais aceitarem?_

Infelizmente esse não é o meu propósito aqui. Só estou aqui para narrar o seu dia. Existe uma regra sobre não violar o livre-arbítrio.

_A gente não pode ter tudo, não é mesmo?_

Você pegou as coisas mais rápido que os outros.

_É porque eu sou melhor do que eles, mesmo sendo alguém que não se enquadra._

Essa é a bitch que eu conheço!

O que une a família de Santana Lopez é a religiosidade. Os Lopez são católicos apostólicos romanos. Eles são do tipo que defendem o filho gay do vizinho, mas deus me livre se a homossexualidade batesse à porta e deitasse na cama dos filhos. Outro ponto de união é a gorda pensão que o doutor Carlos Lopez paga a ex-mulher Manuela Martins (nome de solteira, claro) e para os dois filhos: Manolo e Natalia. Ambos são mais jovens que Santana. A menina tem 13 anos e começava a aflorar as chatices da idade. Manolo é só um garotinho de 9 anos. Os três vivem em Richmond, Indiana, que não é tão distante assim de Lima. Manuela é professora do departamento de História da Indiana University e pouco fala com a filha mais velha. Já costumava ser assim antes do divórcio e não foi difícil para Santana optar ficar morando com o pai em Lima. Mesmo sabendo que Carlos era um homem muito rigoroso e ocupado. Santana temia contar a opção sexual para o pai, ele ter um ataque e expulsá-la de casa. Ou pior: mandá-la para Indiana. Amava os irmãos, mas ela não conseguia estabelecer um diálogo de mais de cinco minutos com a mãe. Seria um pesadelo ter de voltar a viver com Manuela. Ela preferia mil vezes conversar com Penélope, a madrasta, que era estilista.

Pela manhã, Santana ajudava o pai com o café, comia rapidamente, pegava o carro e ia para a escola. Daí as coisas se sucederiam dependendo do dia. Mas a rotina mudou um pouco naquela manhã.

"Buenos dias, papi" – Santana sorriu para o doutor já arrumado para a labuta.

"Buenos mija. Hice $200 em el cajón de La cocina para usted".

"Viajará?" – Carlos viajava para Cleveland com alguma freqüência ou para algum compromisso profissional ou para acompanhar Penélope nos eventos sociais.

"Sí. Volveré el martes."

"Ok!"

Carlos deu um beijo na cabeça da filha antes que ela saísse em definitivo. Santana pegou o seu wolks beetle e seguiu aliviada por adiar o pronunciamento para o pai pelo menos em dois dias. Não havia uma desculpa mais adequada para Brittany do que dizer a verdade. E não havia presente melhor do que passar dois dias inteiros sozinha com a namorada secreta no casarão. Brittany era a única do Glee Club que sabia que Santana morava na parte nobre da cidade, não na periferia como a morena clamava pelos quatro cantos de McKinley High. Quem morava na periferia era o tio Fernando, que era um missionário. Ele passava a maior parte do tempo trabalhando em prol da população mais pobre do planeta. Era um idealista necessário que queria salvar o mundo. De toda forma, a casa era um endereço conveniente para Santana caso precisasse usar. Raciocinava da seguinte forma: ela era gay e uma das poucas meninas de origem latina que estudava em McKinley High. Só isso já seria o suficiente para fazê-la um alvo. Mas se ela reforçasse o estereótipo da bitch da periferia, embora incontestavelmente sexy, pronta a matar qualquer um, traria mais benefícios, aos olhos de Santana, do que a de pobre menina rica de pais divorciados.

_E trás. Ninguém mexe comigo!_

Não sei Santana. Esse disfarce era eficiente enquanto você vestia um uniforme. Até quando alguém não vai reparar nas suas roupas caras? Você é chique!

_Sempre digo que roubei no shopping._

Seu alvo são sempre as lojas de roupas jovens mais refinadas, não é mesmo? Que lixo de segurança elas têm.

_Os garotos de McKinley são estúpidos o bastante para acreditar em qualquer lorota._

Sem argumentos contrários aqui.

_Ei! Você não contestou se eu era bitch ou não._

Bom, eu só contesto incertezas, não fatos! Você é uma bitch, só que está longe de ser uma de periferia.

Santana chegou à escola, colocou a caríssima mochila de couro nas costas. Brittany tinha igual, mas com detalhes em rosa – presente da namorada não-oficial. Respirou fundo. Havia chegado o dia D. Caminhou pelos corredores de McKinley com a espinha ereta, nariz empinado e a péssima atitude estampada no rosto. De cara, disse uma grosseria qualquer a um menino, chamou a atual capitã das cheerios de "cadela tipo 'b' no cio" e disse para tomar cuidado porque "quando a vulva está inchada, atrai todo o tipo de vira-lata". Aproveitou para chamar todo o time de xadrez da escola de múmias em estado de animação e disse que compraria sabonetes para o time de golfe para tirar a inhaca de gramado que feria o nariz dela.

"Oi San!" – Brittany chegou com o usual espírito leve.

"Oi" – se Brittany sorria, ela automaticamente sorria.

"Já podemos ficar juntas?" – o pânico voltou a rondar na mente de Santana.

"Brit" – sussurrou olhando para os lados – "Eu disse que falaria só para o Glee Club. Não para a escola... ainda" – e ofereceu o dedo mínimo – "Levo você até a sala".

"Bom..." – Britanny olhou Santana oferecendo o usual dedo mínino que ela segurou nos últimos dois anos – "eu só vou voltar a segurar a sua mão se for ela inteira, não só o dedinho! Te vejo no ensaio!"

Santana suspirou. Brittany não facilitava, não recuava. Mas convenhamos: se não fosse pelas pequenas pressões dela, Santana ainda estaria com garotos sem querê-los, usando o corpo para levar adiante uma mentira sobre si mesma. E foi um alívio não se sentir mais obrigada a fazer isso só para manter uma imagem. Santana passou por Puck e Lauren em pose de casal bad-ass da escola. Rachel estava recuada no armário enquanto observava Finn e Quinn. Sempre mais do mesmo! Na sala de aula, Mike e Tina faziam beijos de esquimó. Santana revirou os olhos. Todos os amigos em seus lugares e ela ali se sentindo miserável. Ela amava Brittany, mas também queria matá-la por chegar a esse ponto.

Santana chegou ao ensaio de coreografia no auditório conversando com Tina e Mike. Sam e Puck vieram logo atrás e o resto do grupo já estava no palco conversando sobre trivialidades. Santana olhou para Brittany fazendo Mercedes e Rachel rirem de qualquer coisa. O professor Schuester chegou junto com Brad, o pianista, já pedindo para os meninos se posicionarem. Santana e Brittany trocaram olhares. Era o momento.

"Professor Schue!" – Santana foi até o centro do palco junto ao educador e afundou as mãos nos bolsos das calças. Já vestiu a roupa com esse propósito porque não saberia nem onde colocar as mãos durante o fatídico anúncio – "Eu tenho algo a dizer para a turma..." – olhou mais uma vez para Brittany que tentava encorajá-la com o olhar – "... é algo que estou sentindo!"

"E você vai cantar sobre isso?" – Schue sorriu.

"Nem tudo precisa ser anunciado em uma droga de canção. Caia na real!" – expressões de choque para todos os lados, mas Santana não se desculpou – "Essa história de se ter música para tudo e se imaginar fazendo um número no meio do corredor usando toda a força dos pulmões é a coisa mais cafona que existe" – a essa altura, Rachel já estava ofendida – "Pior ainda quando essa fantasia estúpida envolve coreografia com um esquadrão de cheerios" – agora era a vez de Quinn ficar ofendida – "Ou de jogadores de futebol" – Artie se contorceu na cadeira – "Eu não! A única fantasia musical que eu tenho é sob efeito de algum tipo de alucinógeno!".

"Dá para você chegar ao ponto?" – Rachel reclamou.

"A carapuça serviu, anã?"

"É você que está nos fazendo perder tempo!"

"A porta de saída fica logo ali. Vai ser uma alívio ensaiar sem ter você interrompendo toda hora. Sem mencionar que isso chama a minha atenção e me faz olhar para a sua cara".

"Santana!" – Schue interrompeu – "Seja lá o que tem a dizer... vá logo!"

A menina olhou para os rostos dos colegas. Na verdade, das únicas pessoas que considerava serem algo próximos de amigos que tinha. Um minuto de silêncio. O suspense. Tambores rufavam dentro da mente de Santana. Expectativa. Olhos arregalados e batidas aceleradas do coração.

"Eu sou gay!" – anunciou com lágrimas nos olhos, de cabeça para baixo.

"Só isso?" – Santana olhou em direção a Rachel e depois aos demais colegas.

Os únicos que pareciam chocados com a revelação eram Puck e Finn.

"Cê ta de brincadeira!" – Puck olhou para a ex-namorada inseguro – "Por um acaso eu sou responsável... ou meu puckssaouro?"

"Não... o seu puckssauro só ajudou que eu ficasse mais tempo no armário!" – Santana sorriu.

"Isso não é verdade!" – Finn reclamou ainda chocado – "Eu... professor Schue... eu preciso sair..."

Alguns estranharam ver o colega sair do auditório meio atordoado. Santana não ligou. Sabia que o Tico e o Teco de uma mente imbecil como a de Finn entraria em conflito assim que soubessem que aquele corpo pouco atraente de gigante perdera a virgindade para uma lésbica.

_E olha que Finn ainda nem sabe da pior parte._

Que você fingiu um orgasmo.

_É saco conversar mentalmente com alguém que já sabe tudo._

Liga não. Amanhã ele vai falar cntigo todo arrependido pela cena e vai prometer de apoiar e te defender contra todo o mau. Você, naturalmente, vai sorrir, dizer "obrigada, Finn" e assim que ele der as costas, você vai revirar os olhos.

_Não precisa ser Deus para adivinhar isso._

Brittany correu para abraçar Santana. Estava orgulhosa e mais feliz que nunca. As duas aproveitaram para trocar o primeiro beijo público. Um selinho rápido, mas emblemático para Santana.

"Até que enfim!" – Quinn revirou os olhos – "Agora a gente pode voltar ao ensaio?"

"Espera aí..." – Santana franziu a testa – "Eu sabia que alguns de vocês já sabiam... mas..."

"A pérola 'sexo não é namoro' que você soltou no ano passado seguida da confissão de Brittany que vocês transavam foi auto-explicativa" – Kurt desdenhou.

"Tina me contou" – Mike levantou o dedo.

"Você confessou sem querer quando tomou aquele porre dias antes da festa na casa da Rachel".

"Brittany disse que vocês ainda... quando terminamos" – Artie baixou a cabeça.

"Eu não disse isso!" – Brittany se defendeu chocada.

"Bom... você contou que vocês ainda conversavam com as línguas super-próximas..."

"Eu vi Brittany gesticulando que você não teria mais acesso aos peitos dela quando vocês brigaram naquela época que fizemos o dueto" – Mercedes riu.

"Você gritava o nome de Brittany quando a gente..." – Sam disse tentando conter o sorriso.

"Meu gaydar é perfeito" – Lauren disse orgulhosa – "E você cheira a campo de golfe" – Santana fechou a cara e apontou o dedo como se dissesse 'cuidado, bitch'.

"Você não era discreta nos vestiários das cheerios, San" – Quinn sorriu – "Já flagrei você agarrando a Brittany duas ou três vezes depois dos treinos da tarde."

"E não apenas você cantou Landslide como depois deu aquele abraço apaixonadíssimo em Brittany no final. Eu tenho dois pais gays. Embora seja claramente heterossexual, a minha experiência com os meus pais e com toda uma comunidade me fez desenvolver a sensibilidade de..."

"Cala a boca!" – Santana interrompeu – "Ninguém quer saber, hobbit!"

"Santana" – professor Schuester – "Quero dizer que estou orgulhoso por você finalmente ter tido a coragem..."

"Espera aí!" – interrompeu o professor – "Você também?"

"A sua comemoração com Brittany ano passado quando as cheerios venceram as nacionais não foi exatamente heterossexual."

"Oh!" – olhou para o professor em dúvidas, que valia para os demais colegas – "Se você e os outros já sabiam, porque nunca disseram nada? A não ser Rachel que me chantageou uma vez..." – olhares raivosos foram em direção a diva.

"Porque essa iniciativa tinha de partir de você, Santana. Ninguém mais teria o direito!" – sorriu para a aluna e voltou a atenção para o resto da classe – "Vamos voltar ao ensaio..."

Foi um dos melhores ensaios que Santana participou. Descobriu que os colegas mais próximos, exceto Finn, não começaram a tratá-la diferente. O medo que tinha antes sumiu e um peso enorme saiu das costas. Voltou para casa naquele dia em paz e com Brittany à tira colo. Elas iam comemorar oficialmente o primeiro dia como namoradas no quarto de Santana de mobílias caras e decoração de um designer. Sinceramente, e ela ainda diz ser pobre! Depois de curtir Brittany em paz num casarão vazio, as duas foram até a cozinha preparar um lanche e ver um filme. Haviam alguns porta-retratos ali. Em um deles, Santana e o pai posavam orgulhosos num campo de golfe. Ela segurava um troféu de campeã feminina infanto-juvenil.

...

_Próximo capítulo:_

_Que dia Sam Evans, que dia!_


	6. Que dia, Sam Evans

_**QUE DIA, SAM EVANS! QUE DIA!**_

Nem só de música para elevar o espírito vive Sam Evans. Ou da caridade de seus amigos. Uma boa dose de imaginação também ajudou no período em que a família passou num quarto de hotel barato. Sam gostava de brincar com os irmãos mais jovens que eles se mudaram para uma daquelas casas japonesas de um cômodo só que se transformavam de acordo com a hora do dia. De noite, se estendia as esteiras para dormir. Pela manhã, se enrolava as esteiras e montava-se a sala e a cozinha. Eles viram em um filme uma vez e nos desenhos animados. Mas ali não tinha esteiras finas. Tinha uma cama de casal velha que ocupava mais da metade do espaço, camas dobráveis desajeitadas e inúmeras caixas com os bens mais inestimáveis da família. Coisas como fotos e objetos de valores sentimentais. Às vezes essa brincadeira de imaginar dava certo com duas crianças que não tinham noção da realidade que as cercavam. Isso era satisfatório para Sam, até certo ponto.

Mas a realidade mudaria em breve. Em vez de motel, a família estava empacotando tudo para se mudar para um apartamento alugado de dois quartos que ficava na periferia da cidade. Ao menos os pais teriam um espaço reservado e os filhos teriam a sala para ocupar. As camas dobráveis disputariam lugar com um sofá velho. Era uma mudança bem-vinda enquanto a família pensava se voltava para o Tennessee, que não tinha emprego, mas havia o resto da família para apoiar. Seria uma humilhação para um homem orgulhoso como o Sr. Bryan Evans. Uma segunda possibilidade é permanecer em Ohio e uma terceira é considerar uma oferta de trabalho no Alaska. Seis meses de sol e seis meses de escuridão. Muito tentador. Ao menos, depois de um mês de miséria, Bryan havia conseguiu trabalho no depósito de um supermercado enquanto Lilian Evans conseguiu o trabalho de garçonete num restaurante mexicano da cidade. Desses que se ganha mais com as gorjetas do que com o salário propriamente dito. Pelo menos o dinheiro combinado era suficiente para pagar o aluguel do novo lugar.

Se fosse um garoto com condições financeiras razoáveis, a miséria que Sam ganhava entregando pizzas seria gasto em cinema, roupas e nos passeis com namoradas. No caso dele, o salário risível ajudava a comprar comida para cinco bocas. Uma diferente da pizza que Sam levava para casa ou da marmita de burritos e arroz que a mãe trazia. As crianças ainda precisavam de roupas lavadas e de comer legumes, certo? Então Sam abriu os olhos e enxergou a rachadura espetacular no teto pela última vez. Na chuva da semana anterior, ele dormiu abraçado a um balde por causa da goteira, ouvindo o som ritmado das goteiras.

_Deus há de nos ajudar._

Assim seja meu garoto.

_Quem está falando?_

Deus?

_Eu enlouqueci?_

Não. Você agora virou Joana D'arc e escuta vozes do além: a verdade era eu falando em tons diferentes. Sabe? Que nem quando se dubla uns três personagens diferentes em desenho animado. Bom, você deveria saber disso. Não é você que adora fazer vozes diferentes nos desenhos animados para entreter os seus irmãos menores?

_Como sabe?_

Você sabe fazer perguntas mais elaboradas?

_(...)_

É. Às vezes eu também fico sem palavras. Mas a questão é a seguinte: pedir ajuda de deus faz um bem danado ao psicológico. Só que não adianta nada se você não movimentar o traseiro e trabalhar.

_Então você não vai nos ajudar?_

Cara, você é legal, mas é lento. Eu não interfiro. Apenas observo e escuto. Às vezes eu falo. Mas o lance é que o cara que procura superar dificuldades, com certeza vai conseguir o mérito por meio do suor. Claro que isso é uma questão filosófica que você não vai entender.

_Quer dizer que..._

Enfim. Hoje eu vou te acompanhar. Não quer dizer que vá fazer qualquer intervenção na história ou fazer um milagre acontecer. Apenas viva o seu dia!

Sam ficou sem entender o diálogo, mas seguiu com o dia. O pai já estava de pé para trabalhar. A mãe já tinha um copo de café pronto com algumas bolachas em um saco de papel e o entregou ao marido. Lilian não tinha condições de cozinhar um almoço para a família na cozinha do hotel. Eles já haviam violado regras demais por ali. A mãe só entraria no restaurante no turno da noite. Enquanto isso, ela ficaria ali ajudando na boa mudança. Sair do quarto de hotel já era um grande avanço. Finn chegou com a camionete, acompanhado de Puck. Os integrantes do coral haviam se organizado para ajudar a família de Sam. Finn e Puck com a mudança em si. Quinn se comprometeu em pegar as crianças e levá-las até a casa de Brittany. Como ela tinha uma irmã com idade aproximada dos outros meninos, seria um ganho para ambas as partes: a menina usualmente sozinha teria amigos para brincar e os outros dois um lugar divertido para aproveitar. Mercedes e Rachel iriam fazer o almoço para a família e trabalhadores. Os outros Gleeks ficariam de sobreaviso: só entrariam em ação caso houvesse necessidade.

"Bom dia..." – Finn olhou com cara de abobado para a mulher de cabelos claros, madura e bonita que atendera à porta – "Eu achei que esse era o quarto dos Evans... desculpe!"

"Meu nome é Lilian Evans" – a mulher sorriu sem-graça para o adolescente alto demais.

"Oh!" – Finn sorriu no canto da boca – "É que pensei que você fosse muito jovem para ter um filho da idade do Sam".

A mulher sorriu constrangida. Ela tivera Sam aos 15 anos de idade. Por outro lado, era o que muita gente pensava toda ver que a via, só tinha a prudência e o tato de guardar a opinião para si. Ela abriu mais a porta, revelando os três filhos e, ao mesmo tempo, permitindo o acesso dos dois que virou as costas, Puck deu um tapa na cabeça de Finn.

"O quê?" – ficou ofendido.

"Nada, seu idiota!".

As caixas já estavam organizadas. Na verdade, muitas delas sequer foram abertas desde a primeira e dolorosa mudança. Sam, Puck e Finn trataram logo de começar a carregar a caminhonete enquanto as crianças atrapalhavam e a mãe terminava de arrumar o quarto. Seria preciso entregá-lo limpo, pelo menos. Meia hora depois, quando os meninos estavam prontos para a primeira leva, Quinn apareceu buzinando. Apesar da menina saber bancar a desentendida dissimulada, era difícil não ignorar os olhinhos apaixonados de Sam.

_Olhinhos é sacanagem._

Melhor os olhinhos do que a mordidinha nos seu já notável lábio inferior.

_Santana?_

Não... Eu falei com Santana semana passada, a propósito.

Quinn sorriu amigavelmente para o ex-namorado para em seguida dar um beijo nos lábios do atual namorado e potencial garanhão que catapultaria o sonho de ser a rainha do baile. Afinal, ser rainha de baile de uma escola tão "importante" quanto a Mckinley High, que é uma das três públicas que existe em Lima entre sete no geral, entre as 570 que existem em Ohio, entre as cerca de 30 mil escolas que existem em todo território norte-americano. Então era de importância vital para Quinn ser igual a outras 30 mil adolescentes... só naquele ano... e só naquela série. Mas os olhinhos apaixonados e resignados de Sam não enxergavam o quadro geral. Quinn, com todos os anseios fúteis de quem não conseguia vislumbrar um futuro melhor para si, usava um idiota popular apaixonado por outra menina para conseguir tal grandioso objetivo. Sam era um cara de sorte neste sentido. À parte as bobagens, pelo menos Quinn era sincera quando dizia que gostava de ficar com os garotos. As crianças a abraçaram. Estavam ansiosas para passar o dia na casa da coleguinha que eles não conheciam, mas que tinha um pula-pula no quintal.

"Oi Quinn!" – Lilian cumprimentou a ex-nora – "Obrigada por mais essa ajuda!"

"Não há de quê! Devo trazê-los de volta a que horas?"

"Creio que a gente desocupa o quarto antes do meio dia... será que sua amiga não acharia ruim se eles ficassem por lá até as quatro?"

"Brittany? Acho que não! E qualquer problema, eu busco eles de lá e os levo até a minha casa, onde eles poderão ficar até a hora que for necessário!"

"Obrigada mais uma vez" – Lilian abraçou os filhos menores.

Três cabeças loiras saíram do local dentro de um carro obviamente mais conservado do que a caminhonete de Finn. Mas era um carro perfeito de quem vivia o sonho caipira de cidade pequena. Eram em caminhonetes como aquela onde se passavam as melhores histórias de sacanagem envolvendo adolescentes. Finn já havia dado vários amassos em Quinn naquele banco alongado e sonhava em repeti-los com Rachel. Sam invejava o amigo nesse sentido, mas era mais sofisticado. Em vez de uma caminhonete velha, pensava em uma crossover. Puck era mais experiente e sofisticado. No carro só quando não dava para fazer no banheiro. Puck sabia o valor de um bom colchão, de um bom carpete e de uma boa poltrona. Era como naquela história: ninguém vai a uma churrascaria comer asa de franco de existe a picanha.

_No carro é sexy! Ponto._

Qual a sua experiência no assunto?

_Zero. Quinn era linha dura e Santana pagava motel. Mas..._

Caso encerrado.

Sem mais, Finn, Sam e Puck dirigiram parte da mudança até a periferia da cidade. Sam já visitara o local quando o pai fechou o aluguel, Puck circulava por ali de vez em quando. Finn sempre passara longe do bairro pobre.

"Tem certeza que é aqui?" – Finn olhou pela janela os olhares atentos ao movimento do carro.

"É no prédio de esquina que tem a padaria" – Sam disse com naturalidade.

"Acho melhor eu subir com você com as caixas enquanto Puck vigia".

Sim, era um plano racional e previdente, embora não necessário. A periferia de Lima estava longe de ser um local cheio de crack houses, prostitutas de dez dólares e ladrões estupradores. Existiam lá seus vilões e o dono da padaria fazia contrabando de charutos cubanos e um terço dos produtos que vendia no mercadinho dentro do recinto não tinha nota-fiscal. Havia um traficante de maconha que morava na esquina à frente e um falsário três lotes depois na rua ao leste. Mas eram pessoas do tipo: "não se mete comigo que eu não me meto contigo". Se essa única regra fosse cumprida, era garantia de paz na região. O resto da vizinhança era formado por famílias pobres que viviam de salários mirrados. Claro que existia o marido que batia na mulher, a mulher que bebia demais, o poeta melancólico que acredita ser um gênio e outros clichês. Mas eram pessoas e elas estavam ali convivendo e sobrevivendo. Os Evans seriam apenas mais uma família transitando por ali entre centenas de outras que usaram aquele bairro nos tempos difíceis.

Os apartamentos do prédio pertenciam ao dono da padaria. Era uma construção de quatro andares, fora o subsolo, com dois apartamentos pequenos em cada, sendo que o último andar era uma moradia confortável usufruída pela família do padeiro. O alugado pelo pai de Sam era o 202. Não havia nada de especial. Havia algumas mobílias deixadas por inquilinos anteriores. Um dos quartos tinha uma cama de casal. O outro menor tinha apenas o armário e um criado mudo vazio. O sofá verde desbotado ocupava a sala e a cozinha era equipada de geladeira e fogão. Os móveis pediam aposentadoria, o carpete estava gasto, mas o apartamento em si era bom e se podia viver ali com dignidade.

"Pode ir deixando as caixas aqui na sala mesmo" – Sam agradeceu ao colega e ocasional adversário – "Meus pais e eu vamos arrumar tudo depois".

"Tem certeza?"

"Bom, Finn, acho que eu e os meus pais vamos saber onde melhor colocar as coisas do que você!" – Finn não entendeu.

"A gente sempre pode chamar as outras meninas para ajudar! Sua mãe ficaria feliz."

Sam pensou em Tina, Santana, Mercedes, Rachel e Lauren por lá arrumando e criticando coisas. Objetos que são da conta da família dele e de mais ninguém. Nem pensar. Depois, as meninas tinham vida própria. A família dele tinha vida própria e, sinceramente, ele achava que os gleeks se metiam demais em assuntos que não dizem respeito. E quem era Finn para ordenar um grupo a fazer isso ou aquilo, mesmo sabendo que os outros atenderiam? Sam poderia não ser tão esperto para certas coisas, mas ele ainda tinha algum bom senso. Então ele encarou o amigo, agradeceu e sabiamente recusou a oferta.

Mais algumas viagens e as caixas estavam na segurança do cômodo. Seriam precisas mais duas viagens entre o hotel e o apartamento. Na última delas, Rachel e Mercedes apareceram com embalagens do almoço.

"Olá meus honoráveis trabalhadores" – Rachel sorriu já dentro do quarto esvaziado e colocou as embalagens sob um balcão dobradiço que existia no quarto – "Eu trouxe algumas delícias da culinária vegan para saciar as necessidades calóricas básicas dos nossos corpos".

Todos olharam o rizoto com milho e brócolis, além de uma salada de folhas bem diferentes da usual alface picada. Tinha rúcula ali também. Os trabalhadores braçais se olharam confusos. Nada contra a comida, claro, mas aquela comida era leve demais para o dia pesado.

"Eu trouxe frango frito e purê de batata!" – mostrou Mercedes, bem mais direta e confiante.

Sorrisos apareceram nos rostos. No final, todos os pratos foram degustados juntos nos pratos de cada um, para horror de Rachel e satisfação dos demais.

"Ei, dona Evans..." – Mercedes apertou os olhos em uma expressão intrigada – "Tem certeza que você não é a mãe do Harry Potter?" – a mulher quase cuspiu a comida que estava na boca.

"Tenho sim!" – ela tentou conter o riso. Piadinhas do tipo não eram incomuns, especialmente na época em que ela trabalhava como professora do primário no Tennessee – "Se eu fosse, estaria morta e Sammy teria uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa... mas ele parece mais com Macaulay Culkin".

"Pois é... como isso é possível!" – a menina ainda estava inocentemente intrigada.

"O pai dele de verdade é o Macaulay Culkin?" – foi a vez de Sam quase cuspir a comida.

"Mãe!"

"Lenda urbana!" – Lilian abriu um sorriso genuíno – "Tão verdadeira quanto dizer que Marilyn Manson era aquele garoto do seriado Anos Incríveis!"

"Que seriado é esse?" – Finn sussurrou para Rachel, que revirou os olhos.

Na última viagem até a nova moradia, Lilian Evans ajudou com os últimos caixotes e ofereceu algum dinheiro para Finn e Puck pelos custos com a gasolina. O menino recusou apesar de toda a insistência da mulher. Os dois estavam mortos de cansados, mas ainda era preciso se arrumar para o trabalho. Lílian vestiu-se para o restaurante e Sam se preparou para mais uma noite entregando pizzas. Neste meio tempo, o pai chegava do serviço do supermercado e não demoraria até Quinn trazer as duas crianças de volta, já no novo lar.

Agora existia uma fantasia que povoava a mente do garoto quando ele conseguiu emprego. Assistiu em mitos filmes adolescentes que o entregador de pizza era sempre atacado pelas mocinhas no cio das fraternidades. E que era bom evitar o endereço da tia velha que cuidava de 20 gatos porque seria difícil se livrar dela. Tinha também a lenda do cozinheiro nojento que passava a comida nas partes íntimas. Geralmente era um chinês gordo com uma barba imensa. Não era bem assim. A pizzaria em que Sam trabalhava todas as noites das 18h às 22H em cima da moto da empresa era um tanto quanto careta. Os pizzaiolos trabalhavam de avental e toca na cabeça e passavam metade do tempo contando piadas que Sam não entendia. O chão era sujo de farinha de trigo e alguns temperos que escapuliam ao balcão. A cozinha era limpa todos os dias pela manhã por uma moça chamada dona Judite que Sam nunca viu, mas todo mundo contava alguma história tenebrosa.

_Dizem que ela pega toda a farinha do chão e peneira de volta para os latões!_

E você pensa ser verdade?

_O Juanez jura de pés juntos que já viu ela fazer isso!_

O patrão, senhor Collins, este sim, era um personagem de quadrinhos. Se fosse jornalista, seria o editor J. J. Jameson, do Homem-Aranha. Collins era um sujeito magro demais que deixava o cabelo do lado crescer só para ser jogado para o outro e não disfarçar a careca. Não era uma figura que alguém desse moral à primeira vista, mas o homem tinha um pulmão que era coisa de louco.

"Evans!" – o grito dele do escritório era ouvido por todo recinto.

"Sim senhor!" – o menino correu para pegar a primeira lista de endereços com os sabores e valores a cobrar.

"Quero isso concluído em vinte minutos!"

"Sim senhor!" – Sam aprendeu a não discutir. No fim, não fazia diferença se ele se atrasava cinco ou dez minutos. Havia mais um entregador de pizzas que trabalhava junto com ele e um terceiro era chamado em noites de muito movimento. Sam sempre se surpreendia o quanto uma cidade pequena como Lima podia consumir tanta massa.

Esperou até o lote de sete embalagens ficarem prontas antes de colocá-las na caixa térmica da moto e disparou rumo à primeira entrega: sempre do lugar geometricamente mais perto para mais distante. O primeiro lote era uma casa alugada por estudantes estrangeiros. Eles eram clientes freqüentes. Sam não teve problemas em levar as duas pizzas grandes, mas o chato é que os garotos raramente davam gorjeta. Os dois endereços seguintes eram casas de famílias regulares (que significava gorjetas decentes) e a última pizza para o seu Arnold. O cara era um tipo estranho com alguma síndrome do pânico qualquer. Sempre recebia os entregadores pelo interfone, passava o dinheiro e a gorjeta debaixo da porta e mandava deixar a pizza em cima de uma mesa que ficava ao lado da porta. Um dia Sam se atreveu a olhar para trás e se demorar um pouco mais para subir na moto. Mas arrancou de lá assim que ouviu a ameaça que ele levaria um tiro se permanecesse mais cinco segundos na frente da casa do sujeito.

O segundo lote de entregas foi só em casas de famílias comuns e Sam estava feliz por ter acumulado 30 dólares em gorjetas. No último lote, quando faltava entregar o último pedido da noite: duas pizzas grandes quatro queijos com alcaparras. Começou a chover forte e a moto pifou. Típico. Ele imediatamente ligou para a central e avisou do problema. Mas o J. J. Jameson, ou melhor, senhor Collins disse que era melhor ele entregar a pizza ou a cabeça dele seria cortada. Porque na pizzaria dele, todas as entregas eram feitas não importa como! Sem o que fazer, Sam encostou a moto em frente a uma garagem de uma casa da rua, tirou a caixa térmica e saiu correndo com o objeto incômodo e o plástico com o troco para uma nota de 50 dólares. A rua ficava no bairro nobre da cidade. Ele chegou na casa, ensopado, exausto e ofegante por causa da corrida que envolveu um escorregão na lama. Quando foi atendido...

"Senhor Flint?"

O cara que demitiu o pai de Sam estava diante dele trajado de mulher com maquiagem completa no rosto. Sam olhou por cima do ombro do sujeito e tinha uma mulher loira de biquíni (e peitões) com jeito de dominatrix.

"Você me conhece? Quem é você?" – o homem disse apavorado.

"O entregador de pizza..." – Sam não estava certo se deveria revelar ou não a identidade. Senhor Flint era só um cara em um escritório que cortou cabeças sem ao menos saber de quem se tratava. Foi tudo motivado a cortes de gastos e nada mais. Ele não tinha nada contra o pai dele e Sam também não deveria ter nada contra o homem trajado de mulher em sua frente. Mas não deixava de ser satisfatório ver o rosto de pânico e constrangimento do homem que causou o infortúnio da família – "são 27 dólares e 37 centavos com a taxa de entrega" – e mostrou o saquinho – "aqui está o troco para 50, como o solicitado".

"Ok" – o homem disse mortificado com a carteira em mãos – "fique com o troco para você!" – deu duas notas de 50. Sam acenou e entregou as embalagens.

"Foi um prazer, senhor Flint".

Sam virou as costas, mas voltou-se rapidamente para falar com o homem contrangido.

"Ah, espero que o senhor se torne um cliente nosso" – aí sim, virou as costas e foi caminhando alegremente na chuva.

Entrou em contato com o patrão e comunicou que estava dando um jeito de voltar agora que tinha conseguido fazer todas as entregas com clientes devidamente satisfeitos. Voltou à rua onde deixara a moto e viu duas pessoas em capas e guarda-chuvas olhando para o veículo, achando, naturalmente, tudo muito suspeito.

"Desculpe!" – Sam se aproximou e viu que se tratava de um homem pai de família e uma menina adolescente que devia ser da idade dele. Era uma menina muito bonita – "Essa moto é minha!"

"Por que deixou ela aqui, rapaz?" – o homem disse bravo.

"A moto é da empresa e quebrou, mas precisei ir fazer a última entrega andando... desculpe pelo incômodo senhor!" – foi puxando o veículo e voltando para debaixo da chuva pesada.

"Que pizzaria é?" – o homem perguntou.

"Monviso Pizza. Fica na rua W Market".

"É longe!" – a menina disse admirada.

"Me ajude a colocar a moto na carroceria da minha caminhonete, rapaz... te deixo lá".

"Senhor..."

"Seria desumano deixar um jovem como você andar todo esse caminho com uma moto quebrada".

Sam agradeceu ao bom samaritano e os dois colocaram a moto em cima da carroceria. Ele não sabia ainda, mas estava falando com o futuro sogro.

_Sério! Porque a menina é mesmo bonita!_

Não nego e nem confirmo...

_Bom, então esse foi um grande dia, não é mesmo?_

Sim, foi bom dia! E você ganhou um dinheiro extra.

_Posso ajudar mais em casa._

Ou pode cortar o cabelo

_O quê?_

Nada não...

...

_Próximo capítulo?_


End file.
